


Moondance

by Kiri_Oasis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artes y danza, Breve mención de otras parejas, Desarrollo lento, M/M, Mención de Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mención de Seung-gil/Phichit, Romance, Son un par de tontos enamorados, fluffy as fuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Oasis/pseuds/Kiri_Oasis
Summary: "Él bailaba a la luz de un millón de estrellas, y parecía más radiante que todas ellas..."Después de un enorme bloqueo creativo, Viktor Nikiforov piensa que otro paseo en la noche no iba a servir de mucho, eso hasta que encuentra a un fascinante chico bailando en silencio en una calle vacía. Obteniendo una repentina inspiración debido a él, decide que tiene que encontrarlo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducción

Era de noche, aproximadamente cuarto para las nueve de la noche y se encontraba cubriéndose del viento frío que había. Después de un largo día intentando terminar una melodía, y fallando estrepitosamente en el acto, quería regresar a su hogar para poder descansar.

Había pasado años, muchos lo consideraron un gran prodigio de esos que aparecen cada siglo. Su facilidad con las palabras y la música era muy alta. Cuando tenía quince ya manejaba siete instrumentos a la perfección, sabía componer, escribía y podía dirigir orquestas sinfónicas para toda clase de eventos. Actuaba para otras tantas obras... Eso sin contar que poco después siguió con el dominio de varios lenguajes. Cinco a parte de su idioma natal.

¿Eso le había quitado mucho tiempo? En ocasiones era algo agotador, pero después de un tiempo y una buena educación se sentía bien. Aun a su edad, veintisiete años, seguía aprendiendo de otras personas cosas importantes. Esa era la magia de lo que hacía, podía siempre seguir enriqueciéndose.

Pero ahí estaba su problema, a pesar de eso, después de más de diez años complaciendo a la gente con obras hermosas y palabras delicadamente dichas, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Ya no escuchaba música en el aire como alguna vez podía hacerlo, a través del viento y el ruido de la cuidad. Podía escucharla cuando caía la lluvia, en las pisadas de las personas en los charcos de las calles. Pero eso ya no estaba más. Ni siquiera le apetecía fingir que no estaba frustrado por la situación.

Se distancio, era mejor estar lejos de cualquier lugar. No se sentía bien quedarse sin inspiración. La buscó hasta debajo de las rocas. Intentó probar si con una bella vista podía encontrarlo, inútil. Tal vez en algún rostro bonito, un fracaso. Se obligó a escribir cualquier cosa, nada.

Debía admitir que tal vez su tiempo como un "prodigio" se había acabado y su inspiración se terminó de secar. Un muchacho que estudiaba en el conservatorio en el cual él ayudaba le dijo que tal vez era solo una etapa. Le recordaba un poco a él cuando era joven, con energía y lleno de talento. Ese niño sin duda era talentoso.

Una vez más suspiró, era mejor dirigirse a su hogar.

Volteó la esquina para pasar delante de un parque. Las luces estaban encendidas en un color entre el amarillo y anaranjado alumbraban las calles. Varios bancos estaban acomodados, uno a lado del otro para dar vista a los edificios. Entonces, se percató de una silueta que estaba parada en medio de la gran zona despejada.

Era un muchacho, vistiendo bastante ligero para una noche tan fría como esa. Su camiseta negra estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, y los pantalones estaban de la misma forma. Solo podía verlo de espaldas, pero parecía prepararse. Entonces, en un ligero movimiento de cabeza lo vio mover sus cabellos hacía atrás. Se veían suaves por la forma en la cual pasaban por las manos enguantadas, aunque también podía deberse al viento.

Sin embargo, él no se inmutó pese a llevar únicamente una camiseta, parecía seriamente concentrado. Pensó que tal vez estaba perdido. Se acercó despacio, en caso de que fuera alguien peligroso.

Lo vio bien, con los audífonos colocados y sus ojos cerrados. Lo observó con detalle, parecía sereno.

Sus pies se movieron lentamente, uno delante de otro en delicados pasos. Los movió como si caminara sobre el agua o una suave manta. Sus brazos de movían alrededor de sí mismo, pasando por sus piernas, subiendo por su pecho hasta trazar suavemente su cuello. Era sumamente delicado, pero extrañamente sensual.

Su rostro y sus facciones, concentradas y relajadas mientras se dejaba envolver por una danza que le pareció encantadora. Podía entender cada movimiento, porque cada parte de su cuerpo se movía con armonía, casi y podía imaginar la música que debía estar bailando para crear tan hermosa vista que le regalaba.

Cada parte de su cuerpo tenía su propio sonido, aun cuando lo máximo que lograba escuchar era el sonido de sus zapatos pegando contra el pavimento y un poco de la fricción de la ropa cuando se movía.

Era mágico, casi como si fuera arte viviendo. Era encantador, hasta el último de sus movimientos. Con el cielo oscuro y la luna encima de él, generando un espectáculo maravilloso que lo mantenía en su lugar.

_ "Él bailaba a la luz de un millón de estrellas, y parecía más radiante que todas ellas..." _

Dio una vuelta más, sus brazos envolvieron parte de su pecho y volteó con una camino, sujetando sus oscuros cabellos, miraba hacía un lado con los ojos entreabiertos, perdidos en un mundo que él no podía apreciar, pero que hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Se fijó en sus ojos, eran castaños oscuro. Adornados con unas largas pestañas negras y una mirada que no podía describir.

Así, como si hubiera sentido su presencia traspasar a través de su piel, la mirada de ambos se conectó. Unos segundos en silencio, las facciones cambiaron a un gesto de terror y vergüenza, volteando de inmediato para marcharse del lugar.

—¡Espera! —gritó intentando llamar la atención del muchacho. La cara del mismo estaba teñida de un tono rojizo, y apenas mirándolo de reojo, prefirió salir corriendo del lugar.

Quiso ir detrás de él pero le era difícil con esa vestimenta que no era adecuada para el momento. Detestó ir precisamente ese día en unos zapatos incómodos, porque cuando cruzó la siguiente calle intentando encontrar a su misterioso bailarín, él había desaparecido.


	2. Capítulo I

Se encontraba en su tiempo de descanso y sentía sus ojos pesados por no dormir nada la noche anterior. Sentía también sus parpados caer lentamente, pero terminaba por volver la misma silueta a su mente y dejaba de tener sueño por un momento.

—¿Puedes parar? —escuchó a sus espaldas, no era necesario voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó con un tono inocente.

—Tienes la cara de un muerto, preocupas a todos —respondió el muchacho rubio—. Y es molesto que estés cayendo dormido y luego estés despierto de repente, ¿te has vuelto loco?

—No, nada de eso, me siento muy bien —respondió—. Solo he estado pensando en algo que vi.

—De seguro has bebido demasiado la noche anterior e imaginaste cosas.

—No bebí nada, Yuri —se quejó con una mueca infantil.

— ¿Entonces?

—Anoche tuve una revelación. Encontré aquello que estaba buscando.

Yuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Volvió tu inspiración? Creí que había muerto y la enterraste.

—Igual yo —respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguió caminando varios pasos, con el rubio a su lado. Debía encontrarse de buen humor para estar dispuesto a seguirlo sin decir nada.

—Era un bailarín...

—¿Me estás diciendo que encontraste inspiración... en un hombre?

—Pues sí —dijo feliz—. Era diferente, parecía que flotaba en el aire. Su cuerpo era tan delicado al momento de moverse, parecía que todo estaba perfectamente controlado. Y cuando vi su rostro...

—¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No sigas! —cortó el muchacho llamando la atención de otros estudiantes que iban con sus instrumentos. Yuri bajó la mirada algo avergonzado cuando comenzaron a murmurar.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de Viktor e hizo una mueca.

—Como sea, ¿al menos le hablaste?

—No, se fue.

Sonrió.

—¿O sea que lo dejaste ir después de estar espiándolo bailando?

—Estaba en la calle, no lo espiaba —se defendió. No le gustaba el tono de Yuri, le hacía parecer alguna clase de acosador—. Además, intenté hablar con él, pero se fue corriendo.

—No me imagino por qué...

—Eres muy cruel —se quejó.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Ni siquiera pudiste sacarle su nombre. Huyó de ti. Lo espantaste y no tienes ni la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo.

—Podría volver esta noche.

—Viktor, ¿en verdad crees que aparecerá de nuevo? Si fuera él, no me atrevería a aparecer de nuevo por ese lugar.

El hombre cambió su expresión por una pensativa. Si Yuri tenía razón, era imposible encontrar a su misterioso bailarín. Pero no podía darse por vencido sin siquiera encontrarlo. Solo quería saber su nombre, escucharlo hablar unos segundos. Quería saber si su voz era tan melodiosa como lo eran los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—Voy a encontrarlo —dijo decidido antes de seguir por su camino. Yuri lo observó con seriedad mientras se marchaba. Hace mucho que no veía una mirada tan decidida en su amigo, y lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Viktor? Luce extraño hoy —habló Yakov a un lado de Yuri. El rubio suspiró antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse por su cuenta.

—Está inspirado.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó una chica de cabellos pelirrojos cortos—. Viktor no ha salido del salón en toda la tarde. El suelo y su escritorio están lleno de partituras repletas. Creí que ya no estaba dispuesto a escribir.

—Pues es algo bueno, ¿no? Ya volvió nuestro genio.

—Sí, pero... No sé, aunque este animado para escribir también se encuentra en otro mundo.

—Siempre se encuentra en otro mundo —respondió el hombre mayor—. Y deja de preocuparte por lo que le suceda a Viktor, mejor practica lo que te corresponde.

La chica hizo una mueca. Era cierto, debía preocuparse por sus asuntos.

* * *

Tomó los papeles que estaban desordenados. Ya no era hora para permanecer en ese lugar, pero tenía tantas cosas claras en su cabeza que creía que si no escribía todo, una parte importante iba a desaparecer. Aun así, viendo todas las páginas juntas, faltaba algo en ese montón de partituras. No era suficiente, no podía plasmar lo que sentía.

Suspiró cansado. Al menos había sido una mañana y tarde productiva. Sin contar las veces que estuvo por caer dormido encima de su escritorio. Fuera de eso, se sentía muy cómodo, pero muy ansioso al mismo tiempo. Esperaba pasar a un lado de aquel lugar en donde lo vio. Quería encontrarlo y volver a sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa.

Así que se apresuró a salir, con más ideas en su cabeza. Después de despedirse de sus conocidos con una sonrisa, el frío viento de la noche golpeó contra su rostro. La noche le pareció más fría que la anterior, y agradecía haber salido esa mañana con un gran abrigo.

Iba a pasar por la cafetería primero, quería algo caliente.

Se detuvo en un lugar cercano, de camino al lugar al cual se dirigía. Había una pequeña fila, llena de gente que estaba pidiendo su orden y recibiéndola poco después. Frente a él había un chico más bajo, de cabello negro cortado en una melena recta. Su voz sonaba entusiasta mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Tranquilo, voy a llegar a tiempo —escuchó hablar, luego una risa—. Sí, está bien, Yuuri.

El nombre llamó su atención, más que nada por ser conocido. En el mundo debía haber miles de Yuri y no porque escuchara el nombre debía enlazarlo directamente a su amigo del instituto. Después de que su turno tocó, pudo salir con el café caliente en sus manos.

Paseó durante varios minutos en el mismo lugar, esperando encontrar al chico. Pero nunca apareció, incluso cuando los minutos se trasformaron en horas y se dio cuenta que era inútil esperar a que llegara. Las palabras que Yuri pasaron por su cabeza, ¿y si él nunca volvía a pasar por ese lugar? Tal vez había sido una danza de una sola noche y no lo volvería a ver.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que sus rasgos no eran comunes, era extranjero. Tal vez de alguna academia que había terminado por dar una vuelta en Rusia antes de marcharse. Podía existir esa ligera posibilidad de que solo lo hubiera visto una vez.

Intentó despejar los pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió volver a casa, Makkachin debía estarlo esperando, era un perro muy cariñoso que se desesperaba si no lo veía volver rápido. Tal vez debía considerar llevarlo con él si se la iba a pasar buscando a un muchacho por todo San Petersburgo.

Llegó a su departamento, había elegido un piso superior para tener una buena vista de la ciudad. Desde ese lugar podía ver los autos que aún estaban andando a la distancia, y las personas que seguían en una caminata nocturna. A esas horas solían pasear parejas y no pudo evitar que las palabras que su madre le dijo hace mucho tiempo rondaran en su cabeza.

_—Eres joven y apuesto, podrías tener una novia seria si te lo propusieras._

No, esa clase de compromisos no los había buscado nunca. Es decir, aun era joven, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a alguien. Si debía aparecer alguien, simplemente pasaría. Agradecía de todas formas la preocupación de su madre, cualquier mujer hubiera estado nerviosa si veía que su hijo seguía creciendo y prefería tener amantes de corto tiempo en lugar de una pareja estable. 

A su edad muchos ya había tenido o tenían relaciones serias. En algún momento creyó tener algo, pero terminó por ser solo una persona más. No creía que existiera una cosa tal como depender de una persona.

Makkachin ladró a su lado, su cola se movía de agitada y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacía un lado. Parecía intentar entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su generalmente alegre y despreocupado amo. Sus patitas se subieron en las piernas de Viktor, intentando llamar su atención. Él sonrió, aquel perro era más que suficiente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó agachándose a la altura del animal. El caniche lamió su cara un par de veces antes de moverse en círculos y volver su atención a Viktor, quien sonrió—. Ya te voy a dar algo delicioso para que podamos ir a dormir.

Una vez que su amigo terminó, pudo relajarse y desvestirse para entrar a su cama. Makkachin se acostó a su lado, acomodándose en la tan conocida cama. Con el calor y el cómodo pelaje del caniche, Viktor cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso de no haber dormido durante horas. No sin antes recordar un par de ojos cafés que desaparecieron en la noche.

* * *

  
Sus dedos acariciaron despacio la curva del instrumento en sus manos mientras la otra permanecía fija en las cuerdas. El lugar era silencioso, salvo por el sonido del instrumento en sus manos que hacía a más de uno de los presentes, suspirar.

Desde el marco de la puerta, un muchacho de cabellos rubios observaba en silencio. Ese era el Viktor que conoció cuando entró al conservatorio. Aquel que parecía acariciar los instrumentos en lugar de solo tocarlos. Aquel que por más sencilla que fuera una melodía, lograba llenarla de sentimientos, provocando que quienes lo escucharan se encontraran en un sueño.

Aún más que ausente en mente en ese lugar, lograba cautivar. Con sus expresiones, con su lenguaje corporal y lo que trasmitía.

—Nuestro Viktor ha vuelto —comentó Mila, con una ligera sonrisa—. Y regresó para inspirar a todos los estudiantes de primer año.

El grupo de jóvenes se veía en otro mundo. Yuri ya podía imaginar como en una semana Viktor iba a tener problemas para llevar la cantidad de cartas con confesiones amorosas. Mila rió cuando vio la expresión de asco en el rostro de su amigo.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

La música se detuvo y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. La pelirroja se apresuró a imitar el gesto de los oyentes hasta que la mirada azulina de Viktor terminó en ambos. Les dedicó una sonrisa antes de que entraran para hablar con él.

Esperaron unos segundos, un par de chicas se acercaron. Yuri no se sintió dispuesto a escuchar, pero el discurso repetido se lo sabía de memoria. No había nada nuevo.

—Me alegro de que te sientas cómodo de nuevo —habló Mila—. ¿Qué tal vas con la melodía que has estado componiendo?

—Me falta una parte —suspiró Viktor—. Ojalá hubiera tenido unos segundos más—, lamentó. Hubiera dado lo que sea por observar a ese muchacho unos segundos más.

—¿De verdad fuiste a buscarlo ayer?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es... raro —dijo Yuri con una mueca—. Ya te dije que si fuera él, preferiría no aparecer de nuevo.

—Pero no eres él —respondió con una sonrisa calmada—. Si no voy, nunca voy a saberlo. Tal vez esta noche tenga suerte.

—¿Y qué dirás cuando lo veas?

Viktor se calló unos segundos.

—No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo —respondió, de nuevo, con una radiante sonrisa.

Buscarlo iba a ser difícil, pero podía valer la pena.


	3. Capítulo II

Una semana, ese era el tiempo en el cual se esforzó intentando encontrar a su misterioso bailarín nocturno. Fue todas y cada una de las noches a buscarlo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también lo buscó en varios talleres de danza y clubes que estuvieran dentro de la ciudad. Pero no encontró nada, era como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

Él era muy bueno para dedicarse a eso únicamente en privado, ¿verdad? Probablemente era parte de alguna academia. Y si ya había ido a todas las que habían en esa ciudad, ¿por qué no lo encontraba?

—Dónde te escondes... —musitó para sí mismo. Estaba anocheciendo. No sabía si era una buena idea regresar al parque a buscarlo por octava vez. Llenó sus pulmones con aire y luego dejó que todo saliera de sí.

— ¡Solo será esa noche, por favor! —escuchó. Viktor vio a unos cuantos pasos a una mujer acompañada de un muchacho de cabellos rubios con un curioso mechón rojizo.

—Pero debes ir a tu entrenamiento, Minami...

—Solo es por hoy, sabes que viaje para verlo —habló con una mirada brillante, parecía que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Al parecer eso funcionó, porque la mirada de la mujer se tornó en una cariñosa y menos dura.

—Oh... está bien, si es solo mañana creo que podría hacer una excepción —habló. El chico se puso a saltar alegre. Viktor sonrió, ¿qué podía ser tan importante para suplicar? Debía ser alguien muy querido.

Siguió su camino, era normal escuchar conversaciones de otros mientras caminabas por las calles. Pero no era bueno cuando se enfrascaban en conversaciones ajenas. No eran sus asuntos después de todo. La noche seguía cayendo, y con su pequeño Makkachin caminando alegremente se sentía más tranquilo de seguir rondando.

Al menos sabía que no estaba llorando, esperando a que regresara a casa. Oh, se había portado tan mal con su querido y fiel amigo, dejándolo solo en casa. Se lo iba a recompensar después, tal vez con alguna golosina que encontrara en la tienda de mascotas.

Se detuvo un momento, no sabía qué hacía vagando por las calles sin rumbo alguno. No quería decir que Yuri tenía la razón y que estaba malgastando su tiempo buscando a alguien de quien no sabía nada. No era lógico hacerlo. Se detuvo, mirando por un momento al cielo.

—¿Está bien... que lo siga buscando? —preguntó en voz baja, sus palabras siendo arrastradas por viento.

No tenía sentido preguntar algo al aire, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, sintió un peso menos en su pecho. Hay cosas que no suceden por un específico motivo.

Unas luces se prendieron y escuchó música. Se enfocó en un muchacho que llevaba un antifaz en el rostro, siendo iluminado por nada más que dos reflectores de colores anaranjado y azulado. Sus vestimentas eran negras por completo y en su rostro se encontraba una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —saludó. A Viktor le llamó la atención el espectáculo, por lo cual decidió acercarse para observar, al igual que un tumulto de gente se aglomeró para ver el espectáculo.

Un baile muy despacio empezó. Era más que nada elegante, pero también tenía un toque sensual que llamó la atención de más de uno. A Viktor se le hizo familiar, no lo suficiente para poder compararlo con el muchacho que había conocido-si podía decirlo de esa manera-, hace una semana.

Escuchó varias palmadas, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Él se dedicó también a hacer un sonido con las palmas. Viendo el baile. Fue entonces cuando un movimiento le hizo recordar, cuando las manos pasaron por los costados hasta subir lentamente, era muy parecido —por no decir igual—, al movimiento que vio hace días.

No era él, era imposible. Para comenzar, el corte de su cabello, su tono de piel y la estatura no concordaban para nada.

Cuando la música se detuvo, la ola de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar. El joven hizo una reverencia educada y las personas comenzaron a tirar monedas en un sombrero que se encontraba en el piso, a una distancia prudente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el muchacho—. Si les gustó, no olviden que nuestro grupo va a tener una presentación mañana.

Siguió hablando, pasando varios panfletos. La curiosidad embargó a Viktor, no podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

—Disculpa —habló Viktor, llamando la atención del muchacho.

—¿Si?

—¿Has dicho que tendrán una presentación mañana?

—Así es —habló alegre, entregándole uno de los últimos panfletos que le quedaban. Viktor los observó con curiosidad—. Venimos de una academia algo lejana, nuestra primera presentación será mañana y es completamente gratuita. Nos sirve para darnos a conocer.

—Supongo que todos son extranjeros...

—Somos una variedad de bailarines de diferentes países —contestó amable—. Estaremos aquí una temporada antes de trasladarnos a otro país.

—Entiendo.

Viktor miró el papel, debía preguntar, no tenía nada que perder.

De casualidad... dentro de su grupo...

—¿Si?

—Busco alguien, es un hombre —habló—. Cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, un poco más bajo que yo...

—Amigo, me temo que esa es una descripción muy generalizada —respondió llevando una mano detrás de su cuello.

—Él bailaba algo parecido a lo tuyo, audífonos y su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás... y parecía algo tímido cuando intenté hablarle...

El desconocido lo inspeccionó unos segundos.

—No, no es posible... —musitó en voz baja en un idioma que Viktor no entendió, hablando a cada palabra más bajo hasta no entender sus balbuceos—. No estarás hablando de mi Yuuri...

—Perdón, no te entiendo —cortó Viktor. Parecía que el muchacho había encontrado la respuesta a sus oraciones.

Entonces, él dio la vuelta, guardando algunas cosas en una mochila. Luego tomó el sombrero en sus manos antes de dirigirse hacia él.

—Escucha, no sé si estás buscando a la persona que creo que buscas —respondió sincero—. Pero si es quien creo que es, será mejor que vayas mañana. Te aseguro que si es él a quien buscas, vas a encontrarlo y lo sabrás solo cuando lo veas.

Después de eso, aquel muchacho le regaló una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos.

Viktor se apresuró a dejar un billete en el sombrero del chico, él lo miró con curiosidad en sus oscuros ojos a través del antifaz.

—Gracias, y por cierto... buen baile.

* * *

Sostuvo el panfleto en sus manos, observando con atención el lugar, hora y fecha en la cual se iba a realizar ese espectáculo de danza. Parecía tan cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo, aunque solo fuera al día siguiente. Las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran tan altas como bajas, podía ser que apareciera o que terminara siendo lo mismo que cuando visitó varios centros de danza.

Pero segundos antes se había preguntado por una respuesta. Y parecía que el universo le había contestado. Si las cosas no salían bien al día siguiente, podía seguir buscándolo. No por fallar algunas veces iba a dejar de intentar. Después de todo, ese no era su estilo. No era el estilo de Viktor Nikiforov.

Así que esa noche regresó a su departamento. Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza para poder escribirlas todas a tiempo. Era mágico como un poco de incertidumbre y nervios podían lograr que su mente se activara para intentar crear cosas.

_ "Él era arte... y lo que yo creaba, lo hacía para él" _

Tomó un lápiz cercano y comenzó a escribir lo que se le ocurriera. No era algo que tuviera una secuencia, solo eran fragmentos de diferentes cosas, pero deseaba poder hacer que todas esas piezas fueran compatibles entre sí. Quería unirlas de manera apropiada, no con trozos.

Una vez que su mano se detuvo, dejó las hojas dispersas en el escritorio. Su inspiración se había vuelto extraña. Era buena, pero sentía también que era algo incompleto. Ahora pasaba más tiempo en su cabeza que hablando.

No era molesto, era inquietante y algo reconfortante. Sonrió, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La vista era hermosa y siempre le habían gustado las noches en las cuales podía apreciar las luces de la ciudad y la oscuridad cuando la mayor parte de ellas se apagaban.

Antes podía decir, sin titubear, que era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto. Adoraba la vista y le provocaban una gran variedad de emociones. Una gran parte de su inspiración en años pasados venía de esa vista.

* * *

—¿Dices que es posible encontrarlo porque hablaste con un desconocido?

—Es posible, cuando lo describí pareció recordar algo. Creo que lo encontré, o estoy cerca.

Yuri lo miró incrédulo. No estaba seguro de cuando se convirtió en los oídos de Viktor. Pero era su amigo y al parecer él se sentía cómodo hablando con él. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, al menos una parte de eso le alegraba, porque eso significaba que le tenía la confianza necesaria para acercarse y hablar.

—Bien, entonces ve y me avisas si lo encontraste o si prefieres rendirte.

—¿No me quieres acompañar esta noche?

—No puedo, esta noche voy a acompañar a Mila en su práctica con el violonchelo. La presentación es en una semana y ha estado preocupada porque todo esté en orden.

—Había olvidado que el próximo fin de semana era la presentación.

—Claro, si has estado más ausente... pero, después de todo, tú ya estabas listo. No creo que hayas olvidado como tocar el piano.

—No, estoy en forma para tocar lo que me pidan —respondió Viktor.

—Me alegra, no quiero un problema cuando Yakov se entere de que estás recorriendo todo San Petersburgo detrás de un muchacho extranjero.

—Bailarín. Y no le veo nada de malo, al fin y al cabo, es un artista igual que nosotros.

—Como sea, ya sabes lo que opino de acercarse a personas que no entienden de música.

Viktor afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió. Yuri no cambiaba, pero lo quería de esa manera. Después de todo, sólo tenía quince años, aún le faltaban muchos años para crecer y madurar. Ni siquiera su mentalidad tan centrada llegaba a ser completamente madura.

Después de eso se despidió, viendo al muchacho alejarse con el estuche de su violín en la espalda. Ese era su instrumento, el que manejaba mejor que cualquier otro. Si querían ver a Yuri de otra manera, sólo podía ser cuando él tocaba el violín. Entonces demostraba su verdadero encanto y pasión por la música. Muchas de las jóvenes que recién ingresaban eran víctimas del encanto de Yuri cuando tocaba el violín.

Salió del conservatorio, con un poco de retraso después de hablar con algunos estudiantes que se acercaban a él. No le molestaba, puesto que era una costumbre que se acercaran a hablar, así fuera la cosa más irrelevante del mundo. Procuraba ser educado y amable con cada persona que lo admiraba a él y su trabajo.

Miró su reloj. La presentación comenzaba a las ocho de la noche, lo cual le daba tiempo para regresar a su departamento, encargarse de Makkachin y dejar las cosas que tenía de más para estar más cómodo.

* * *

Se vio a sí mismo en un grupo de personas, todos ordenados en una fila mientras entraban ordenadamente. Al parecer habían logrado atraer a mucha gente, supuso que los integrantes de esa academia de danza se esforzaron mucho.

Viktor supuso que muchos debieron hacer lo que el muchacho hizo para llamar la atención. Bailar en un lugar por el cual hubiera gran tránsito de personas para poder llamar la atención.

Cuando se posicionó en un lugar, el telón de espesas cortinas rojas aún cubría el escenario. No estaba del todo seguro de que iba a ver en ese lugar. Aunque viendo un par de personas con vestimentas que llamaban mucho la atención le daba diferentes ideas de lo que iba a encontrar.

Algunos con trajes de brillantes colores y otros con trajes oscuros, pero eran diferentes unos de otros. Aunque la mayor parte eran pegados, y llevaban algo de brillo plateado.

El lugar se fue llenando hasta encontrar el lugar repleto. Y cuando esto ocurrió las luces se apagaron y el silencio llegó gradualmente hasta estar en una calma definitiva.

Las cortinas se abrieron y una música muy teatral comenzó a sonar. En medio del escenario habían dos personas, aquel muchacho que ya conocía y a su lado, otro de estatura más alta de cabello castaño.

Se movieron igual en un principio, pero sus movimientos fueron cambiando hasta hacer un reflejo del otro. Era bastante perfecto, parecían verse a un espejo y hacer lo mismo. Luego hubo silencio, y otro grupo apareció entre ellos.

A simple vista era un gran truco que hacía a cualquiera admirar la precisión. Viktor, por su parte, se dedicó a observar a detalle a los bailarines. Decir que podía diferenciarlos era demasiado, aquellos que vestían igual llevaban máscaras.

Ni aunque estuviera su bailarín ahí, podría reconocerlo con una máscara. Borró esos pensamientos cuando encontró que el baile tenía una historia, bastante trágica.

Parecía tratar de un joven que se buscaba a sí mismo, y que terminaba perdido en muchas situaciones hasta poder reflejarse en un espejo. Todo gracias a una persona que conoció en medio de una mala experiencia.

Algunas de las danzas intermedias eran muy pasionales. Entonces, creyó verlo bailar detrás de una vestimenta negra y una máscara blanca. Tomando la mano de su pareja mientras se sumergían en su propio mundo.

Sus cuerpos pegados, los brazos rodeando el cuello y cintura. Lo único restante era la expresión que podían tener sus rostros, porque al llevarlos cubiertos era solo la imaginación de cada uno lo que pudieran ver.

Él, por su parte, se imaginó esos ojos cafés, mirando profundamente, perdidos en su propio mundo. Aunque no era algo sacado de su imaginación, sino un recuerdo que no podía evitar revivir.

Debía ser él. Solo él llamó su atención de entre el grupo. Tenía algo atrayente que hacía que sus ojos terminan encima de cada uno de sus movimientos, por más sutiles que fueran.

Era como estar en un sueño. Y cuando se terminó y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, él sentía que había estado en otro mundo durante esa hora que pasó mirando al escenario. Sus manos estaban aplaudiendo sin que pudiera recordar cuando comenzó a hacerlo. Con su mirada azul fija en aquellos que hicieron una reverencia.

Las personas comenzaron a salir, todos excepto él. No quería irse sin primero estar seguro de que no era una alucinación suya el haber visto a quien había estado buscando horas y horas durante días.

—¡Hey!

Viktor miró que de entre las cortinas salió una cabeza. Un par de ojos oscuros lo observaban.

—Así que al final si viniste.

—Sí, ha sido un gran espectáculo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Al final valieron todas esas horas.

Un suspiro cansado y satisfecho, sonó.

—Por cierto, ¿no quieres subir? Pensé que buscabas a alguien. ¿Lo encontraste?

—No estoy seguro, creo que si lo he hecho, pero...

—Adelante, puedes subir. No te dirán nada si entras conmigo.

Viktor agradeció antes de subir al escenario. Varios bailarines se habían quitado sus máscaras y estaban festejando entre ellos. Pero aun viendo a todos los lados, no encontraba a quien estaba buscando.

—No está.

—Creo saber a quién buscas...

El chico se volteó para hablar con otro chico que se encontraba festejando con más calma que el resto de las personas.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—Salió rápido, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

El semblante del chico decayó.

—¿Yuuri?

—Creo que buscas a mi mejor amigo, aunque no lo puedo asegurar. Afirmarlo cuando lo veas —habló antes de acercarse a su maleta y sacar su teléfono celular. Él extendió el aparato y Viktor pudo mirar una foto. Al parecer había sido tomada antes de que entraran a escena.

Y ahí estaba, en un traje negro, cubierto hasta su cuello, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un par de marcos azules adornando unos bellos ojos cafés.

—Es él... —musitó.

Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

Yuuri, su misterioso bailarín.


	4. Capítulo III

Miró el techo, suspirando por décima vez en esa noche. Aún tenía grabada en su cabeza toda la emoción que sintió. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquel muchacho por el simple hecho de que veía una contradicción muy fuerte en él.

Cuando lo vio bailando en el silencio de la noche, era un ser libre, lleno de vida y pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos. En la presentación, vio una buena ejecución, pero había algo que le faltaba, aunque no podía explicarlo bien. Él era un músico, escritor, compositor; no era un bailarín ni tampoco un conocedor a fondo de ese tipo de cosas. Sólo era un espectador que tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Fue diferente, y aun así, era fascinante. Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez cada uno de sus movimientos acompañados al ritmo de la música. Podía decir que él había nacido con una enorme gracia para bailar.

La pieza faltante debía estar en su rostro, si no lo podía ver, no podía completar la imagen que se hacía de él. ¿Qué expresión hacía mientras se movía? ¿Estaba triste, preocupado o tal vez nervioso? La esencia de sus ojos chocolate lo hacían dudar acerca de lo que debía pensar.

El chico de la foto, el que bailó en la noche y el del escenario. Todos ellos parecían diferentes, aun sabiendo que eran el mismo. ¿Cuántas facetas tenía para poder desconcentrarlo de esa manera?

¿Quién era Yuuri? ¿El muchacho apasionado que bailaba como si pudiera prender fuego debajo de él? ¿O el chico de mirada inocente y dulce que sonreía tímidamente a la cámara mientras estaba con su mejor amigo?

Ya ni sabía cuantas preguntas se había hecho con respecto a él, pero no le quedaba otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y descansar. Al menos sabía dónde podía encontrarlo, aún si nada inteligente pasaba por su cabeza para poder abordar una conversación.

Ni él estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba esperando al terminar esa larga búsqueda que le estaba quitando el sueño una noche más.

—Suficiente, ya vete a dormir—dijo para sí mismo. Sus ojos azules terminaron en la ventana, parecía ser otra de esas noches en las cuales su cabeza iba a jugar a crear ideas incompletas, en lugar de descansar.

* * *

Los dedos pasaron por el piano, largos, finos, deslizándose despacio y con elegancia por cada una de las diferentes teclas. Frente a él se encontraban las partituras llenas, con las debidas indicaciones de la pieza que había elaborado hace un tiempo, antes de que su imaginación se fuera de vacaciones y regresara de improviso.

Los ritmos estaban bien, el sonido perfecto, la presencia extraordinaria, e incluso con todo eso, brillaba más por su ausencia que por su destreza. Su cerebro transmitía impulsos nerviosos y automáticamente reaccionaban. Su mente volaba en un lugar lejano de cualquier sonido que estuviera en la sala. Incluso si era su propia música la que interpretaba.

Yuri lo notó. Yakov lo notó. Los demás... sólo escuchaban y aplaudían sin entender que falta a algo. Novatos que no conocían a Viktor a fondo. Aquellos estudiantes que no tenían idea de la interpretación verdadera, la completa entrega a una pieza, podían aplaudir por la destreza, no por el sentimiento del músico.   
Viktor sabía eso, que más de uno notó la falta de entusiasmo que tenía ese día para tocar el piano. Que aunque todo se viera y escuchara perfecto, no estaba presente, en un mal sentido.

A los minutos de terminar la demostración en el piano, los oyentes se retiraron a sus respectivas actividades.

—¿Qué fue eso, Viktor? —preguntó Yakov con un gesto serio—. Si ya no sientes gusto al tocar, deberías dejarlo.

—Creo que necesito despejarme —dijo tomando sus cosas antes de marcharse. Se sentía algo perdido, no podía pensar bien ni tampoco pensar en la música en ese momento. Las preguntas en su cabeza se agolparon.

Yuri fue tras él, a pesar de tener una actitud muy fuerte no iba a negar que se preocupaba por él. El día en el cual Viktor se acercó a decirle que se quedó sin ideas no supo que sentir. Ellos habían sido compañeros muchos años, creía que jamás iba a cambiar el hecho de que él era un gran escritor y compositor. Parecía tan fresco todo el tiempo que jamás pasó por su cabeza que en realidad su amor por la música se estaba perdiendo.

Es horrible dejar de amar algo con la intensidad y pasión de tantos años. Pasó tanto tiempo complaciendo a todos que en algún momento se olvidó de complacer su propio oído y corazón.

—¿Estás bien, Viktor?

—Sí—respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados, a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar la esquina. Yuri sabía que no era sincero, porque no volteaba para verlo.

—Escuché lo que dijo Yakov. Pensé que había vuelto tu inspiración y ahora no quieres tocar tus viejas canciones. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? —Se acercó hasta quedar con él a unos cuantos pasos.

—No tiene caso tocar esa canción ya, Yuri—contestó Viktor, encarándolo. Su mirada no era triste, sino más bien pensativa—. Hay tantas cosas que hice sin sentir nada más que un sentimiento de deber, que no tiene ningún significado ahora. Puede sonar grandioso, pero no tiene el corazón.

Yuri hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasó con tu estúpido bailarín?

Fue una sorpresa para Viktor escucharlo preguntar por él. Generalmente prefería evitarse cualquier tema que fuera acerca de él.

—Lo encontré —respondió—. Incluso sé su nombre. Se llama... —hizo una pausa antes de sonreír—. Se llama Yuuri.

—¿Qué?

El rubio se mostró extrañado, no podía creer que tuvieran el mismo nombre. Pero al fin y al cabo era común encontrar a personas con las cuales se compartiera nombre.

—Sí, es Yuuri —. Una sonrisa más amplia se formó en su rostro. —Es miembro de una academia de danza que ha decidido pasar por SanPeters Burgo.

—¿Ya hablaste con él?

—No...

Yuri lo miró contrariado.

—¿Y la información la conseguiste de...?

—El muchacho bailarín de la calle. Creo recordar que se llamaba Phichit.

El rubio se llevó una mano al rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La idea de ver a Viktor siguiendo a un chico le desconcertaba un poco, pero debía admitir que hubo un cambio notorio en su música después de conocerlo, había regresado una parte de él.

—Mira, no me gusta aconsejar a los demás, menos a un idiota como tú, quien nunca escucha lo que dicen los demás —dijo Yuri serio—. Pero si tanto te impactó, ve y habla con ese tipo y se acabó. Así de una vez averiguas que tan especial es cuando lo conozcas y puedas regresar. En una semana tenemos un concierto y no puedes presentarte así. Lárgate y no vuelvas hasta estar inspirado.

Dicho eso dio la vuelta, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Los adultos que conocía no podían ser más idiotas. No sabía si era él quien estaba adelantado para su edad o si no había ningún remedio para ese tipo de personas.

Viktor lo pensó. Yuri tenía razón cuando decía que no podía presentarse al concierto en su estado actual. Poseía varias canciones vacías y unas llenas de sentimientos, a medio terminar.

¿Qué era un músico que perdía el sentimiento de las notas?

Nadie.

Así que caminó. Podía encontrarlo cuando quisiera, ahora conocía que se encontraban ubicados en un pequeño lugar en el cual pasaban el tiempo para practicar. Según el chico tailandés, no era muy grande, pero les servía para poder ensayar y hacer todo lo necesario. Las tardes la pasaban ensayando, ya que en las mañanas muchos salían a trabajar para poder vivir con calma el tiempo que estarían.

Vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Uno pequeño de plata que marcaba cinco minutos antes de las siete de la noche.

Inseguro de ir, prefirió tomar un vehículo para llegar antes. Así estuvo, mirando por la ventana con una mezcla de impaciencia y nervios. Sus dedos golpeaban suavemente su pierna, en un ritmo constante. Podía ver las luces de las calles y las personas ser dejabas a atrás, una tras otra hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar que esperaba.

Pagó y observó el lugar en el exterior.

Había unas amplias cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Pero podía distinguir unas cuántas siluetas cercanas. Eso significaba que aún permanecían personas dentro, ensayando.

Fue a la puerta, no tenía sentido titubear después de buscar por tanto tiempo. Giró la cerradura y se dispuso a entrar, sonó una pequeña campaña, alertando a varios de su presencia en el lugar. Los ojos se posaron en él por varios segundos, algunos se veían sorprendidos y otros, lo miraban con sospecha. Pasó un vistazo rápido por todo el lugar, hasta fijarse en la persona que estaba frente a él.

Se acomodaba unos guantes negros en sus manos, y llevaba ropa ligera y pegada, con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, seguramente por las horas de práctica.

Al parecer, sintió la mirada en él, porque sus ojos cafés terminaron encima de los suyos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_"Aunque lo hubiera deseado, jamás me habría olvidado de esos deliciosos ojos cafés"_

_—_ ¿Podría hablar contigo? —soltó Viktor de repente. Yuuri saltó con la pregunta, mirando a su alrededor. Sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por favor! Sólo será un momento —habló rápido, acortando la distancia entre ellos para no hablar muy alto.

Yuuri lo miró confundido, sus mejillas llevaban un sutil tono carmesí por la vergüenza que sintió. Sin embargo, afirmó despacio con la cabeza, Viktor sonrió ampliamente, casi saltando con alegría cuando recibió una afirmativa.

Oficialmente, había encontrado su inspiración.


	5. Capítulo IV

El viento fuera del lugar era helado. Había esperado unos segundos en la calle, esperando a que Yuuri saliera. Él balbuceó algo de tomar un abrigo y le dio su espacio al verlo tan incómodo con las miradas ajenas sobre ellos.

Después de un par de minutos, lo vio salir cubierto. Llevaba un abrigo azul muy grueso, un gorrito de lana oscuro y sus lentes bien colocados en la nariz. Se acercó a él a paso lento, con una mueca que no supo describir si eran nervios o algo de miedo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó tímido. A pocos pasos frente a él.

Viktor tomó aire, aún no se le había ocurrido nada que decir, por lo cual optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía y ser lo más sincero posible.

—¿Bailarías para mí?

Recibió respingo seguido de una mirada confundida.

—La otra noche te vi bailar. No podía escuchar lo que tú, porque llevabas audífonos, pero me ha fascinado como bailas —comenzó a explicar—. Mi nombre es Viktor. Soy músico y tuve algunas ideas cuando te vi, aunque se quedaron incompletas porque no pude terminar de verte. Por eso, te pido que bailes eso...

La cabeza se volteó hasta otro extremo, esquivando la mirada azul. Vio sus manos apretarse ligeramente, en un pequeño conflicto.

—La verdad es que... es una coreografía independiente... Y yo tampoco la he terminado... Estaba ensayando lo que tenía para encontrar una manera de terminarlo, pero... —hizo una pausa mirándolo.

Sintió que podía morir. Él fue quien impidió terminar su coreografía al bailarín frente a él. Si ninguno tenía completo nada, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Vio que el chico quiso decir algo más, mas, un chico salió del estudio que tenían, mirando al muchacho frente a él.

—Yuuri, es la hora de presentarnos —habló un chico de apariencia joven, más joven que Yuuri.

—Ahora mismo voy —respondió, volviendo su mirada al hombre de cabellos plateados, indeciso entre quedarse y volver, suspiró.

—Si tú quieres, podrías quedarte a mirar —habló, sorprendiendo al músico—. Sé que no es por lo que has llegado, pero podría ayudarte. Si aún quieres observar, bailo otras coreografías.

Viktor sonrió, era muy considerado de su parte intentar ayudarlo. No tenía nada que hacer esa noche, así que no vio ninguna razón para marcharse. Verlo bailar era maravilloso y si lo invitaba de esa forma, era una ocasión que no podía ser desperdiciada de esa manera.

Aceptó y siguió a Yuuri de regreso al estudio. Varios de los bailarines se encontraban sentados en el piso, otros de pie, arrimados a un lado de la pared para poder observar. Dejaron el centro del lugar despejado, y al parecer el grupo que iba a bailar se encontraba parado, preparándose. Él prefirió observar desde un costado mirando a detalle cada movimiento que el otro realizaba.

Yuuri se deshizo del abrigo, botándolo a un lado y encima del mismo, sus lentes y gorro antes de arreglar un poco los mechones de su despeinado cabello. Su vestimenta tenía el mismo color que la de sus compañeros, un pantalón negro ceñido y una camiseta floja de color blanco que hacía un lindo contraste con el color de su piel y cabello.

Reconoció a uno de los compañeros de Yuuri, por el simple hecho de haber hablado con él. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, y al lado de mismo, alguien más alto de cabellos castaños y sonrisa tímida. Una vez que estuvieron listos, esperaron a que la música sonara.

Cuando comenzó la música, varios de los bailarines dieron gritos de ánimo y aplausos de apoyo. Se veían emocionados de verlos bailar, puesto que la mayor parte sonreía con alegría y satisfacción.

Era animado, una canción que se le hacía familiar en inglés. El grupo en sí, era expresivo y se movían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba que estaban disfrutando de lo que hacían, con cada movimiento de sus brazos y de sus piernas perfectamente coordinadas. Un grupo talentoso. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio una danza que le gustara.

Lo mejor de la presentación era ver la tranquilidad y felicidad de Yuuri. Sin duda, él era otra persona cuando se trataba de bailar, todo su cuerpo parecía ser una pieza de arte que expresaba a la perfección lo mucho que le apasionaba hacer lo amaba.

Eso era lo que estaba buscando.

Lo vio claro, como si pudiera ver a través de un cristal o el más hermoso lago de agua trasparente. Le hubiera gustado verlo un momento más, pero tenía un límite de tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando terminó la canción, los aplausos sonaron. Viktor aplaudió, con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos fijos en el chico. Verlo de cerca, era mucho más impresionante. Más que mirarlo con un vestuario maravilloso y un escenario bien preparado. Su felicidad y lo expresivo que era al bailar, era hermoso.

Yuuri era especial, lo podía sentir.

El grupo conformado de los tres bailarines se felicitaron entre ellos. La atención de Yuuri fue a parar a Viktor, acercándose notablemente cansado por el baile.

—Bailas muy bien.

Las mejillas del más bajo se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte... —dijo—. No sé cómo terminar el baile y es un poco complicado para mí... Siento que me hayas buscado para nada.

—Al contrario —negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo—. Me ha gustado ver tu presentación, además, tú mismo lo dijiste, no es lo único que bailas —siguió, notando la expresión de sorpresa tan marcada—. Supongo que tendré que volver hasta que la tengas completa.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió—. Me das buenas ideas y aún tengo una melodía que completar. Al menos que te moleste...

—¡No, está bien! —dijo exaltado, las miradas quedaron sobre ellos y Yuuri bajo la mirada. Llamaban mucho la atención.

Viktor sintió curiosidad. Debía ser el chico más tímido con el que se había encontrado alguna vez. Generalmente, ese tipo de personas preferían mantenerse a la distancia de un público que los observara. No ser nunca el centro de atención de algo.

—Quiero ayudarte. Y si quieres seguir viniendo... supongo que está bien.

Sonrió.

Iba a ir todos los días si era necesario. Después de todo, Yuri le había dicho que no regresara hasta que estuviera inspirado y hablara con Yuuri. Aunque se sintiera bien, tal vez despejarse unos días del trabajo hasta el día del concierto, no iba a hacerle mal.

—Vamos a ensayar una coreografía que es privada, así que...

—Entiendo, ya me voy—dijo dando la vuelta—. Nos vemos después, Yuuri.

* * *

Había caminado unos pasos de regreso cuando notó algo. No tenía caso volver, no quería hacerlo. Era temprano, aun podía alcanzar a Yuuri cuando saliera de su práctica. Fue para ver como bailaba, pero las dudas al respecto de su persona seguían ahí. Debía conocer al menos un poco más de aquella persona que lo inspiraba.

Solo era un poco de tiempo, no creía que iba a molestarlo.

Así que regresaron sus pasos, esperando cerca de la entrada. A medida que los minutos pasaron, los bailarines salieron para desocupar el salón, pero no había rastro de Yuuri. Tal vez salió antes, cuando él se había marchado.

Sin embargo, la campaña de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, e instintivamente volteó, encontrando la morada chocolate fija en él. Yuuri estaba estático, no estaba en sus planes encontrar al mismo hombre afuera, esperándolo.

—Pensé que...

—Lo sé—cortó la frase—, me iba, cuando decidí que prefería esperarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—No sé, ¿quizá podríamos charlar un poco? O podría invitarte un café.

Yuuri sonrió levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Viktor pudiera grabar esa expresión en su mente. Esperó con paciencia por una respuesta, deseando que aceptara acompañarlo a pesar de ser sólo un extraño que de un momento a otro comenzó a buscarlo porque le gustó la forma en la cual bailaba.

Pensó en Yuri. Tal vez, en el lugar del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, él también hubiera huido. Pero ese no era el caso del bailarín, porque él afirmó con su cabeza, aceptado su propuesta para poder ir juntos a cualquier lugar que decidiera.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un café, eran de esos lugares en los cuales se podía tomar asiento en el exterior con tranquilidad porque había calefacción, de esa manera se podía apreciar el paisaje sin sufrir por el frío.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y pidieron un café. A pesar de que Viktor le dijo que no dudara en pedir algo que quisiera, Yuuri no aceptó. En lugar de eso insistió incluso que no era necesario que pagase por él.

—¿De dónde eres, Yuuri? —preguntó. Le pareció interesante como su nombre sonaba diferente a cuando pronunciaba el de su colega rubio.

—Vengo de Japón... —respondió soplando a su café que desprendía vapor.

—¿Tan lejos? —dijo sorprendido.

—No está tan lejos —habló Yuuri—. Vamos a muchos lugares para hacer presentaciones. Así que he estado en algunos lugares más lejos que Rusia.

—Suena a que eres una persona muy aventurera —dijo sonriendo.

—No, para nada —respondió con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas. Viktor no supo si era por el frío o si era por vergüenza.

—¿Y por qué venir a SanPeters Burgo?

—Nos gustaba, fue una decisión en conjunto—. Yuuri desviando la mirada.

Viktor dio un sorbo a su café, sin despegar su atención del muchacho frente a él. Parecía cumplir el estereotipo de un joven japonés reservado, o eso a simple vista si no supiera que podía ser más expresivo de lo que demostraba con la mayor parte de su cara cubierta. Si no fuera porque tenía que beber el café de seguro sólo podría ver sus ojos.

—Dijiste que estabas escribiendo una nueva melodía, ¿verdad?

—Si.

Viktor salió de sus pensamientos.

— Tú... — Yuuri hizo una pausa, como si decidiera si debía hablar o no—. ¿De verdad se te ocurrió una melodía, con tan sólo verme?

Lo vio apenado. Si las cosas seguían así no podría borrar su expresión alegre el resto de la noche.

—Es verdad. Sólo puedo pensar en esa melodía desde que te vi. Aunque toque mis viejas melodías, no puedo hacerlo bien hasta completar esta. Es más, un amigo mío del conservatorio me dijo que no volviera hasta estar la inspirado.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Se preocupa por ti.

—Es curioso, los dos se llaman de la misma manera.

—¿Yuri?

—Sí —dijo alegre—, pero son muy distintos entre los dos. Es como si fueran agua y aceite. Él toca algunos instrumentos, pero su fuerte es el violín. Somos un grupo grande, y todos son maravillosos músicos.

—Suena bien.

—Es divertido.

La conversación se volvió más amena después de eso. Fue más fácil hablar con él de cosas triviales, aunque no pudo saber mucho. Sólo lo básico, su nombre, estuvo en Detroit, vivía con su mejor amigo y su edad. Veintitrés años, cuatro años menor que él.

Cuando despidieron se acordó de pedirle su número de teléfono y lo guardó en el celular. Ahora podía contactar con él en caso de cualquier situación.

Llegó a casa, encontrando a un Makkachin aburrido y dormido encima de su cama, donde solía estar todas las noches.

Viktor se acostó en su cama, mirando la brillante pantalla de su celular que mostraba el nombre y número de contacto.

—Yuuri Katsuki —pronunciar su nombre le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en la boca. Era muy curioso como sonaba su nombre cuando lo decía.

Suspiró y con una expresión de calma en su rostro, no notó el momento en el cual cayó dormido.


	6. Capítulo V

Esa tarde decidió no ir al conservatorio. De todas formas, no tenía ningún compromiso previo y era mejor dejar a Yuri en paz. No quería ser víctima de uno de sus ataques de ira si se enteraba que al final busco al japonés para encontrarse con que no tenía la coreografía que vio esa noche.

En la mañana escribió una melodía simple, pero que era mucho mejor que pasar semanas sin poder escuchar música. Se sentía más liberado después de obtener ese tiempo de inspiración y pensaba aprovechar el momento antes de que desapareciera.

Entonces se encontraba ahí. Observando a través del cristal como el muchacho pasaba una mano por la cintura de una joven, sosteniendo con la otra su mano con bastante delicadeza mientras bailaban algo con ritmo.

Él era agraciado, ella intentaba seguir el paso. Cuando no entendía, sonreía con amabilidad y volvía a repetir el movimiento, era bastante obvio lo que sucedía. Estaba enseñando a esa joven a bailar. Varios se encontraban de esa manera, pisando en los mismos lugares del suelo, esperando que la persona frente a ellos soltara su cuerpo para ser guiado por la música.

Yuuri tenía mucha paciencia, porque su compañera era torpe en varios de sus movimientos. Cuando se equivocaba y terminaban chocando, él solo sonreía y le explicaba despacio que era lo que hacía mal.

Sus dedos blancos y delgados se posaban ligeros por debajo del mentón, impidiendo que su mirada bajara al suelo, corrigiendo, enfocando su mirada en los ojos de aquella que era su pareja de baile. Luego su mano acomodaba en brazo ajeno al lugar que correspondía, volviendo a la delgada cintura de la joven que lo miraba fascinada.

Esa clase de indicaciones eran las que daba con tanta dulzura y serenidad, con una sonrisa calmada en sus pálidos labios que cualquiera de mente dañada podía pensar que se trataba de un coqueteo. Pero no, era sincero, era alguien enseñando a una novata algo que le gustaba.

Ese era el rostro de alguien que disfrutaba trasmitir su conocimiento. Y Viktor creyó entender porque el brillo en los ojos de la chica se formaba cuando era corregida de manera educada. Con un maestro tan dedicado, cualquiera quisiera aprender. Ese sosiego le daba un toque maduro.

Luego siguió otra danza, y los veía dar vueltas y vueltas en el piso de madera. Pero no podía despegar sus ojos, se acercó, mirando detenidamente a Yuuri mientras sonreía al bailar. Entendió en ese momento que era lo que llamaba su atención de ese chico bailando. Era su satisfacción cuando hacía algo que le gustaba, le recordaba a él.

Antes la música cobraba vida por él, y él, vivía por la música.

Yuuri cobraba vida cuando danzaba, y la danza tenía sentido cuando Yuuri se movía.

No podía denominar bien el sentimiento que mantenía sus ojos sobre él, y tampoco buscaba darle un nombre, le gustaba así.

No era el único, varias personas observaban las clases al igual que él. Ese era el punto de mantener las cortinas abiertas en las tardes, atraer al público que pudiera interesarte en el grupo. Así habían conseguido audiencia y también clientes que buscaban aprender a bailar. Les dio resultado, porque en el paso del día vio como Yuuri cambio varias veces de pareja, bailando todo tipo de música.

Se preguntó si él podría ser capaz de bailar tantos géneros musicales como Yuuri. Nadie podía seguir su paso cuando se encontraba eufórico. Viktor no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, no era posible para él reemplazar a alguna de las parejas de Yuuri. No había puesto en práctica un solo paso desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si había algo de lo cual se acordara, probablemente no podía ejecutarlo correctamente.

Finalmente, la hora de las lecciones terminó. Los chicos se encontraban cansados, las personas que salían también, risueños con su piel ligeramente perlada de sudor y varios de sus cabellos despeinados cayendo en sus rostros.

Él entró después de que salió la mayor parte clientes, encontrando a un cansado Yuuri con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, sentado en una esquina. Se acercó a él, se veía somnoliento, recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos cafés entrecerrados le dieron un toque infantil, de un niño que decía no tener sueño y se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos.

—Yuuri... —murmuró agachándose a su altura.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos para levantarse de improviso al verlo cerca. El hombre de cabellos plateados extendió una botella de agua. Yuuri la observó unos silencios antes de tomarla en sus manos—. Gracias, no tenías que tomarte la molestia.

—Si mi bailarín muriera deshidratado sería una tragedia —respondió con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de más de una chica presente—. Adelante, bebe algo de agua.

Yuuri agradeció una vez más en un murmuro antes de saciar su sed con el líquido trasparente. Viktor se sorprendió cuando más de la mitad de la botella desapareció en segundos.

—Estabas sediento —dijo alegre. Era obvio su cansancio, por lo cual dudó si era una buena idea haber ido a verlo para pasar tiempo, juntos. Yuuri afirmó en silencio, con sus mejillas rosadas. No supo si era parte del cansancio o si estaba avergonzado.

—¿No deberías estar en el conservatorio? —preguntó Yuuri con dudas.

—He decidido no ir hoy —respondió—. Quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Pero estás muy cansado y no sé si quisieras venir. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Iré.

* * *

—Así que das lecciones de danza —habló Viktor. Yurri se encontraba abrigado con sus vestimentas que lo cubrían por completo a excepción de esa porción de su cara que le permitía ver y hablar.

—Sí —contestó—. No suelo hacerlo todos los días, porque es muy cansado. Así que Phichit y yo nos turnamos los días para trabajar. Ayer fue él quien dio clases, por lo cual hoy era mi turno.

—Y de esa manera pagan el lugar en donde viven —indagó—.  Nos ha funcionado bien en estos años...

La temperatura había bajado mucho, Viktor se encontró frotando sus manos un par de veces para mantener el calor hasta meterlas en sus bolsillos. Yuuri se hundía en su bufanda, el viento frío que golpeaba contra la piel había logrado darle un poco rosa a la punta de su nariz.

Viktor intentó disimular una risa que salió al verlo. Aunque era probable que él estuviera igual.

—¿Has escrito algo últimamente? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Un par de notas han venido a mi cabeza, sí —respondió—. A penas tenga algo voy a mostrártelo a ti primero si lo deseas.

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo. El hombre de cabellos claros sonrió. Tal vez si le mostraba lo poco que tenía escrito Yuuri pudiera tener una idea.

Él lo inspiró, quería poder hacer lo mismo. Que Yuuri sintiera el deseo de bailar lentamente con alguna de sus melodías. Verlo bailando algo que creó, sonaba perfecto.

—Podría mostrarte lo que he escrito hasta este momento —dijo. Vio al japonés dudar.

—Preferiría escuchar cuando esté listo —contestó.

Sus pies hacían ruido cuando caminaban, la nieve crujía y ayudaba a cubrir los momentos de silencio que había entre ambos. No era incómodo. Él podía apreciar el silencio cuando la compañía no lo incomodaba. Más que nada porque dedicaba su tiempo a mirar de soslayo a Yuuri.

No podía dejar de encontrar fascinante como cada movimiento ajeno era tan suave y fino.

—¿Desde hace cuando bailas?

—Desde que era un niño —habló—. Mi mamá tiene una buena amiga, ella es como una hermana mayor. Con ella inicie bailando ballet... creo que sigue dando lecciones.

—Así que te gusta el ballet —dijo Viktor—. ¿Lo sigues practicando?

—A veces recuerdo algunas lecciones, pero no podría tomar otra maestra que no fuera Minako —respondió. Era tan leal, se le hacía lindo.

Vio ballet muchas veces en su vida. Incluso llegó en varias ocasiones a componer sinfonías para ciertos grupos que eran de gran prestigio. Academias de nombres con peso, que sólo las personas que estuvieran dentro de ese tipo de arte podrían reconocer sin titubeos.

Era refrescante recordar algunas cosas buenas.

—Entonces tu amor por la danza comenzó por el ballet...

—No exactamente... —respondió, cansando intriga en Viktor.

Lo miró expectante, esperando una explicación. Yuuri lo miró cuando sintió la mirada azulada encima de él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de un color rosado y desvió su atención al camino frente a ellos.

_ ¿Entonces qué te motivó? _ Quiso preguntar.

—Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión...

Y sus pasos aceleraron hasta dejarlo ligeramente atrás. Lo miró aún confuso, pero después se formó una sonrisa antes de seguirlo.

Yuuri era una caja de sorpresas. Aún tenía que conocerlo a fondo.


	7. Capítulo VI

Llevaba más de diez hojas regadas encima de una mesa, otro montón pegadas en las paredes y otro poco en sus mano a mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Un lápiz adoraba su oreja, esperando tibio a ser usado para seguir escribiendo.

Viktor sentía que podía llenar toda la pared de hojas y hojas de melodías que sentía en todas partes. Desde las más suaves a las más movidas. Podía escuchar las suaves teclas de su amado piano en su cabeza, una a una hasta formar una melodía que pidiera cubrir la historia de una vida entera.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer la silla vacía. Makkachin recostado en la alfombra que estaba en el centro del salón. Miraba a su dueño dar vueltas y más vueltas, inquieto, como si las ideas impidieran que pidiera descansar sus piernas.

A sólo un par de días de la presentación a sentía más vivo que nunca. Sentía que podía hacer música de nuevo. Después de un rápido vistazo a las hojas viejas de sus melodías anteriores, creía poder mejorar todas y cada una de ellas para crear algo mejor.

Sólo era una noche sin dormir, y aun así sentía que podía continuar escribiendo. Estaba alegre, extasiado. Todo lo que nacía de él en esos momentos eran pensamientos e ideas positivas.

En el conservatorio se encontraban confundidos. Hace sólo unos días su falta de imaginación se había esfumado y apareció un nuevo Viktor. Uno renovado y con nuevas ideas, ansioso por tocar y enseñar a otras personas a conocer el bello arte de manejar un instrumento musical.

A Viktor no le importó que estuviera en los ojos de todo el mundo. Hace tiempo había recibido las entradas gratuitas para la presentación, pero no vio la necesidad de usarlas, por lo cual las guardó. Fue tanto que el polvo se había formado en ellas.

Cuando las encontró guardadas en su mesita de noche supo de inmediato a quien quería ver en la primera fila. Y para su creciente alegría, Yuuri aceptó ir.

Quería demostrarle que podía hacer, todo lo que podía desarrollar haciendo lo que él amaba. Deseaba poder enseñarle cuanta pasión tenía en lo que amaba y también, que era verdad que su danza logró inspirarlo a tocar de nuevo.

Esa noche iba a hacer que el salón fuera reluciente, porque su inspiración iba a estar en primera fila, y él podría verlo para recordar ese sentimiento.

* * *

Yuuri era una clase de chico que podía sorprender. La ropa que llevaba ese día era oscura y pegada a su cuerpo. Su contextura física delgada era muy encantadora, más aún los movimientos que hacía. Pero cuando llevaba su grueso abrigo y el gorro en su cabeza, podía ser el chico más tierno que podía recordar haber visto alguna vez.

Su presencia en el lugar no era una costumbre, pero los bailarines de estaban adaptado a verlo todos los días, parado en el mismo lugar mientras observaba a Yuuri con detalles. Muchos de ellos eran porque en realidad no notaban que su atención no estaba en ellos en general, sino únicamente en el muchacho japonés que lo tenía cautivado con cada día que pasaba.

Ese no era exactamente un pasatiempo, pero le era placentero. A pesar de que Yuri le dijera que era extraño ir todos los días para observar a un hombre bailar, y luego en la noche pasar escribiendo partituras acerca de cómo le gustaría verlo moverse. O lo que le gustaría escuchar de fondo mientras baila.

Quería encontrar una melodía que lo representara, pero ninguna de sus notas parecía a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder expresarlo. Él era una mezcla de algo dulce y rápido. Algo atractivo y delicado. Difícil de describir la forma en la cual lo veía.

—¿En pensabas antes cuando componías tus melodías? —preguntó Yuuri. Viktor se remontó unos segundos en inviernos y veranos pasados. En aquel tiempo en el que escuchaba la música en todas partes, en la cual no necesitaba un lugar o tiempo específico para sentirse inspirado.

Hasta la cosa más absurda podía poner su imaginación en marcha.

—Nada en particular —respondió sincero. Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera pidiendo en silencio que continuara con su explicación.

Le entusiasmó que el chico de cabellos oscuros mostrara interés en su persona. Temía que fuese a aburrirse de alguien que se la pasaba siguiéndolo y haciendo preguntas todo el tiempo. Eso porque él era tan reservado que habían cosas que prefería no contestar.

—Cuando era joven, solía escuchar la música en todo lugar. Dejé algunas cosas de lado para dedicarme a la música, porque la amaba y no le arrepiento de eso. Sólo que antes no era de esta manera... Simplemente un día desperté, y por alguna razón, no sentía lo que estaba tocando.

Casi y lamentó haber dicho esa confección en voz alta. Sin embargo, ver la sutil sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri, hizo que su opinión cambiara.

—¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido algo similar con la danza? —preguntó Viktor. Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hacías para recordar?

—La música me hacía recordar cuánto amaba bailar —respondió a un con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellos iban a llevarse muy bien. Se extendían y aparte de eso, Yuuri era muy comprensivo. Desprendía ese brillo que lo invitaba a encariñarse. Los artistas siempre se entendían entre ellos. Solían tener mayor tacto y ser más sensibles.

—¿Y qué clase de música escuchas?

—Toda clase de géneros, como en la Academia nos han enseñado a bailar toda clase de cosas...

—¿Toda clase?

—Sí... toda clase.

—Y yo apenas creo recordar cómo se baila vals.

—No es tan complicado —dijo Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa.

—Si yo quisiera aprender —comenzó Viktor, deteniendo su andar para mirar a Yuuri—. ¿Serías mi pareja de baile?

Ambos se miraron varios segundos. Viktor entendió que Yuuri estaba analizando sus palabras, intentado averiguar si lo que decía era una broma o era cierto. A él le encantaba tomar el pelo a Yuuri, pero en esta ocasión, aunque su tono fuera juguetón, no era una broma por completo.   


Después de ver a Yuuri enseñando a tantas personas, se preguntaba cómo sería si alguna vez le enseñaba a él. ¿Acaso Yuuri actuaría igual o tuviera algún trato diferente? Aunque lo último no tenía ninguna relevancia, porque ambos no eran nada como para desear un trato diferente.

—Si de verdad quieres aprender...

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor de guardar silencio. Él accedió. Se vio como nunca en su vida, realmente avergonzado y preocupado. No podía seguir el paso a Yuuri, era imposible que no intentara y no estaba seguro de querer probarlo. Al menos, no en esa ocasión o en mucho tiempo.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez cobras mucho por tus clases.

La cara que puso Yuuri cuando dijo eso le sacó una carcajada. No quiso imaginar que estaba diciendo de él en su interior, porque por fuera se le veía ligeramente irritado.

* * *

Pasó la melodía por su cabeza, todo parecía en orden. Ordenó las cosas y la sensación de relajación lo mantenía de buen humor. El silencio en la sala le pareció cómoda, tal vez solo un poco de ruido proveniente del salón continuo, pero nada que fuera incómodo. Considerando que sonaba bastante bien, unos dedos experimentados.

Debía ser Yuri, solo él tocaba esa melodía algo triste, pero que le resultaba una pieza encantadora. Él era la clase de persona que practicaba cuando se estaba a unos días de distancia de una presentación importante. Por eso se encontraba más serio que de costumbre en esos días, estaba concentrado en su lugar. Después de todo, era el más joven del grupo y el sentía que debía proteger ese puesto y probar que estaba ahí por una razón.

Cuando la música se detuvo, supo lo que venía a continuación.

Yuri entró a su lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Con Mila, una amiga de ella y Georgi. Los miró curiosos, Yuri estaba molesto. Tal vez entraron y lo interrumpieron con brusquedad.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Vamos a salir un momento a dar una vuelta —habló Mila—. ¿Vienes?

Viktor miró el reloj en su mano. Yuuri iba a salir de sus clases en treinta minutos más, hasta que llegara iba a ser la hora.

—Lo siento, voy a ver a alguien-respondió.

Mila sonrió astuta.

—Con que alguien, ¿eh? Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien.

—Ni siquiera, se la pasa siguiendo a ese chico —comentó Yuri.

—Eso no es verdad, pasamos tiempo juntos —negó cuando las miradas terminaron en él, recelosas.

Yuri se acercó al escritorio de Viktor, revisando las hojas que tenía escritas. Su rostro hizo un gesto perturbado y asqueado, llamado la atención. Mila le arrebató las partituras leyendo lo que estaba escrito y con una sonrisa, las dejó en su lugar.

—Tienes algo bueno entre manos.

—Todas tus melodías tienen su nombre —habló Yuri.

—Las inspiro él. Deben llevar su nombre —respondió en puchero. Yuri hacía que todo sonara extraño cuando lo decía.

—"Solo de Yuuri", "Serenara de Yuuri", "Canción de Yuuri" —recitó los títulos el adolescente—. Deberías hacer un recopilado para un CD y poner de título "Para Yuuri" con una foto de su cara en la portada.

—No es tan mala idea —habló Viktor, considerando por un momento la opción.

—¡No lo consideres!

Viktor rió. Era verdad, todas las canciones que escribió desde que conoció a Yuuri, tenían su nombre. Porque consideraba que parte de ellas le pertenecían a él. Las creo después de verlo, y hacía una después de otra cada vez que conocía algo de él.

De todas formas, sabía que no podían llegar todas las melodías su nombre. Pero de esa manera las identificaba, cada una tenía un motivo por el cual les dio su nombre.

—Tal vez si estás un poco obsesionado con él... —habló en voz baja Georgi, por primera vez en su estancia con el grupo. Había terminado con su novia, tal vez Mila quería subirle un poco el ánimo, o burlarse de él. Aunque lo último sonaba más a ella.

—Todo tiene una razón de ser —respondió Viktor—. De igual manera, voy a verlo. Así que nos vemos después.

Tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó antes de salir.

Lo que sentía por Yuuri era algo perfectamente normal y justificable. Él era su inspiración, su musa. Él le regresó su amor por la música y la tranquilidad a su vida. Poner su nombre en cada una de las canciones que él hacía era una forma silenciosa de agradecerle por haberle regresado lo que creyó perdido.

No podía explicarlo bien, pero no era obsesión. Era alguna clase de admiración, algo respetuoso que lo llenaba.

Yuuri lo hacía feliz, eso era todo.


	8. Capítulo VII

El día de la presentación llegó. Viktor acomodó la corbata en su cuello y pasó los dedos por sus cueros cabellos color plata. Esperaba que es anoche fuera buena, ahora que se sentía de buen humor, creía que iba a tocar el piano mejor que nunca. Igualmente, Yuri iba a estar entre los primeros violines, Mila en los violoncelos y más atrás, entre los contrafagots, Georgi. Yakov era el director de la orquesta.

Se habían preparado mucho, y el lugar se encontraba lleno. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las primeras filas. En aquellos lugares que estaban separados y vacíos por el momento. No tenía nervios por tocar, en realidad, su único temor en ese momento era comenzar y que Yuuri no estuviera entre los espectadores.

Deseaba mostrarle a Yuuri su música tal y como él le mostró su danza. Y una parte de él, deseaba saber si podía encantarlo al igual que lograba hacerlo con aquellos que lo escuchaban. Tal vez ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que solo tenía cuando bailaba, solo que esta vez fuera por escucharlo a él tocar.

—Pareces un perro esperando por su dueño —comentó Yuri. Viktor observaba detrás del telón como las personas se sentaban en sus lugares, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar. Más de una vez sus dedos golpearon contra su brazo o pierna, con ansiedad.

—¿Crees que venga? —preguntó Viktor.

—Por como hablas de ese tipo, supongo que vendrá —respondió Yuri. Nunca había visto a Viktor de esa forma antes de una presentación. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, pero dejó ir la idea de inmediato. No quería pensar en eso.

Viktor se sobresaltó. Enfocando claramente a la persona que caminaba. Yuuri llevaba un terno oscuro, con camisa blanca y una corbata celeste. Le gustaba como quedaban los tonos azules en él. Le gustaba verlo tan bien arreglado, le daba un aire diferente al que siempre tenía. Aunque no era que le desagradara verlo con vestimentas casuales.

—¿Es el chico con lentes? —preguntó Yuri, mirando a un lado de Viktor a la dirección que observaba el mayor.

—Sí, es Yuuri —respondió.

—Pues yo lo veo bastante común para las maravillas que hablas de él —soltó. Sin embargo, Viktor siguió sonriendo en dirección al japonés.

—No, él tiene algo especial —respondió.

Hubiera querido bajar para hablar con él, pero no era correcto que se acercara. Prefería esperar al final de la noche para acercarse a hablar con él. Reconoció a Phichit, estaba a su lado. Después de regalar las dos entradas que tenía disponibles a Yuuri, dejó a su buen juicio a quien quería llevar con él.

No le sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo, y de cierta forma, había sentido algo de alivio.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que todos estuvieron listos y abrieron el telón. Las luces brillantes cubrían a los músicos, pero no a los espectadores. Aun así, por estar en la parte delantera, podía ver el rostro de Yuuri, sus ojos chocolate mirándolo fijamente.

El salió cuando todos estaban sentados, los aplausos llenaron el lugar y caminó con elegancia al piano que estaba en el centro.

Fue un momento único en su vida. Por primera vez en todos esos largos años tocando, pensó que el público había desaparecido. Sus dedos se sentían ligeros con cada nota, ni una pizca de cansancio mientras sonaba la música. Cuando terminó una parte de la canción, buscó instintivamente a Yuuri.

Decir que lo alegró, era poco. Se encontraba eufórico de verlo con una gran sonrisa, admirando como podía moverse de nota en nota. Y después de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, volvía su atención al piano y regresaba cuando le correspondía intervenir en alguna parte.

Largos minutos, y sentía un agradable calor en su pecho mientras seguía, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Se sentía más cómodo que nunca tocando, más que nada, porque las personas dejaron de observarlo desde los palcos del teatro. La música había regresado a él en ese momento, con su querido piano acompañándolo de fondo y Yuuri observándolo únicamente a él.

* * *

Al finalizar se levantaron todos los integrantes de la orquesta para recibir una oleada de aplausos del público. Yakov dio un apretón de mano y una palmada amistosa a Viktor, un gesto que se veía muy a menudo en esa clase de presentaciones. Después levantó su mano, un gesto típico después de una presentación.

Recibió un gran ramillete de flores, un arreglo realmente hermoso con rosas rojas. Vio los flashes de las cámaras, tomando fotos para inmortalizar el momento y cuando el tiempo llegó, se retiró del lugar con Yakov a sus espaldas.

En la parte trasera se sintió más calmado, pero aun así, podía sentir como su corazón estaba ligeramente agitado. Se encontraba emocionado, totalmente nuevo después de esa presentación.

Yakov lo miró, su respiración, la forma en la cual colocaba una mano en su pecho y la ligera sonrisa que llegaba en sus labios. Yuri llegó unos segundos después para verlo de la misma forma, ambos con los muy abiertos. Eso era más de lo que habían esperado, Viktor, su Viktor, no solo había regresado, sino que ahora parecía que su pasión estaba renovada.

—Vitya... —murmuró Yakov.

El mencionado volteó para verlos, con su rostro impecable y deslumbrante.

—He regresado —habló.

* * *

Casi todos se habían marchado, incluyendo los integrantes de la orquesta. Viktor bajó a los asientos de la primera fila, esperando encontrar al japonés. Para su regocijo, lo encontró ahí, esperándolo sólo.

Probablemente Phichit se fue por el tiempo que había demorado en salir para evitar la aglomeración de gente.

Yuuri se levantó de inmediato, parándose frente a él. Ambos en un silencio que le resultaba cómodo. El chico de cabellos negros parecía buscar algunas palabras, por lo cual el ruso prefirió hablar primero.

—Si viniste...

—Por supuesto... te lo prometí —respondió Yuuri. Se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, y Viktor solo pudo entender el porqué de su actitud cuando encontró un ramo de flores frente a él. Frescas, hermosas y de un hermoso color blanco.

Las tomó con delicadeza, y sus dedos pasaron por encima de los de Yuuri. Sus dedos estaban fríos.

—Creí que era una buena idea traerte flores —habló Yuuri—. Pero creo que ya te han dado un arreglo mucho más grande que esto.

—No —negó Viktor, sin poder creer lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Yuuri—, son hermosas. Y me gusta que sea fácil de llevar. Además, creo que es la primera vez que recibo rosas blancas...

**—** ¿No te gustan? No sabía si debía comprarlas rojas o de otro color. Pensé que blanco era un buen color y...

—Me encantaron, Yuuri —cortó Viktor cuando su acompañante comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Viktor repasó en su rostro un momento. Su cabello negro cayendo por su frente, las pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos cafés, su piel blanca, sus rosados labios. ¿Cómo un chico de su edad podía tener un aire de inocencia? Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando supo que pasó demasiado tiempo admirándolo.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Qué?

—Si te gusto venir esta noche.

—Por supuesto que sí, Viktor —respondió, en cada palabra notó su sinceridad.

Yuuri colocó entonces su atención en el piano que estaba en el centro del lugar. Viktor vio algo en sus ojos que no pudo describir por más que intento. Casi y había olvidado que Yuuri era un misterio para él, solo sabía cosas superficiales.

—¿Te gusta el piano?

—Lo amo —respondió Yuuri, parecía haber tenido un recuerdo—. Cuando era un niño y practicaba ballet, también tuve practiqué piano unos años.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Viktor. No esperaba que Yuuri tocara el piano como él.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo guió.

—¿¡V-Viktor!?

—Quiero que me muestres que puedes hacer con un piano —dijo alegre. Cuando estuvieron frente al piano, sentó a Yuuri frente al teclado.

Estaba notablemente tenso. Quieto, sin atreverse a tocar el piano.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú eres un profesional y... no soy un músico ni nada parecido. Jamás podría comparar mis habilidades con las tuyas.

Viktor guardó silencio. Entendió cuál era la preocupación de Yuuri. Él se sentía igual con respecto a Yuuri, porque si intentara bailar algún día con él, probablemente fallaría. De igual manera, la curiosidad lo invadía, si Yuuri podía tocar algo para él, no le importara que fuera la canción más simple del mundo.

—Solo toca algo para mí —habló despacio—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, tal vez no seas parte de una orquesta o seas profesional, pero de verdad quiero escuchar a Yuuri tocar.

Las manos de Yuuri temblaron, intentando tomar una decisión. Su semblante cambió por un momento antes de acariciar con suavidad las teclas, preparándose para tocar.

Entonces, comenzó despacio.

Viktor pudo apreciar la sutileza de sus dedos, no eran expertos, pero le pareció encantadora la forma en la cual se movían. Sus oídos estaban escuchando con atención y al mismo tiempo, su mente vagaba en un espacio con la figura de Yuuri tocando el piano.

Estaba seguro de que iba a guardar esa imagen en su memoria, porque era imposible olvidar la sensación que sentía. Deseaba congelar el tiempo solo un momento para poder apreciar mejor a la persona que hacía sonar hermosamente el piano.

Quería hacer una comparación de la persona que bailaba con su alma, y aquel que le demostraba tener otra faceta más. Ahora parecía más imposible que una persona tuviera tantos diferentes ángulos por los cuales conocerla, y que todas esas facetas fueran hermosas y combinaran a la perfección para dar como resultado una bella imagen.

_ « ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? » _

Luego de un par de minutos más, la melodía alegre terminó.

—¿Viktor?

—Se nota que no eres un profesional —comentó Viktor, Yuuri hizo una mueca. Le gustaba molestarlo un poco, verlo confundido o enfadado era divertido.

—¡Viktor, tú me dijiste que tocara en primer lugar!

—No está bien gritar en el teatro, Yuuri, es de mala educación.

Yuuri bajó la mirada avergonzado y Viktor se rió.

No hacía muy seguido eso, su objetivo era divertirse un poco, no hacer que Yuuri se enfadara con él.

—¿De qué trata la melodía que tocaste?

—De un ángel —respondió Yuuri con simpleza, dado el silencio de Viktor, continuó hablando—. Trata de una persona que llegó a la vida de otra cuando la necesitaba. Y esa persona que llegó es como un ángel que cambió su vida.

Viktor sonrió. Aquella canción le parecía que era apropiada para el momento.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

La conversación terminó con eso antes de salir del teatro. Yuuri y él se colocaron diversas prendas para cubrirse del frío. Viktor sintió el viento helado golpear su rostro, pero no tuvo frío. Era cálido de alguna manera, ni siquiera el ardor en su piel le hacían sentir de otra manera.

—¿Vas a ir a casa ahora? —preguntó Yuuri.

—De hecho, pensaba acompañarte a ti a casa.

Yuuri le sonrió y supo que podía seguirlo.

Esa definitivamente fue una gran noche.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Cuando su celular vibró en medio de una conversación con Yuri, pensó que no era una buena idea contestar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo ganarle y pidió un par de segundos antes de tomar su celular y ver el mensaje en la pantalla.

《 _Hoy no habrán clases en el estudio, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar? :)_ _》_

Viktor sonrió emocionado. Otro mensaje llegó después.

 _《_ _Claro, si no estás ocupado ni te molesta x.x_ _》_

—Oh, Dios. ¿En ese chico, no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Viktor mirando a Yuri. El llevaba su entrecejo fruncido, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—Llevas una semana hablando de él. Desde el concierto sales del conservatorio todos los días después de clases para verlo.

—No todos los días. A veces está cansado por el trabajo o tiene cosas que hacer.

—Viktor, no cuenta si son los fines de semana.

Iba a negar, pero el rubio tenía razón. Veía a Yuri a menudo. Era imposible no hacerlo, era la persona más interesante y misteriosa con la que había tratado. Sabía tan poco de él.

Que bailaba, trabajaba dando clases, vivía con su mejor amigo, practicó alguna vez ballet y piano. Era extremadamente talentoso y una persona tímida y reservada que por alguna razón no podía predecir por completo lo que haría. Amante de la música, porque llevaba sus audífonos cada vez que no hablaba con nadie y sólo se dedicaba a pensar.

—Eso hacen los amigos, buscan tiempo para pasar juntos —respondió—. Además, yo no acabo mi melodía y él no termina su coreografía. No puedo hacer nada hasta entonces. ¿Quieres que pasé otro tiempo en soledad sin inspiración?

—En primer lugar, los amigos pasan tiempo, si. Pero él parece tu novia. En segundo lugar, no. Creo que es peor verte deprimido sin escribir nada que entusiasmado por un bailarín.

—¿Verdad que si? Por eso tengo que verlo ahora.

 _《_ _Ahora mismo voy al estudio~ :D_ _》_

Yuri suspiró, pero no dijo o hizo más para detenerlo. Era mejor dejarlo ir que escuchar una hora de llantos porque no pudo pasar tiempo con su chico japonés que apenas conocía. Esperaba que no fuera un capricho del momento y se hartara rápido.

Viktor jamás había escrito una canción o melodía para alguien, mucho menos le había puesto un nombre. Él era la clase de persona que no gustaba de poner nombre de una persona en su música. Decía que eso era limitar una canción a una sola persona.

Así que todas las canciones le pertenecían a ese chico. Aunque él no lo supiera o Viktor no lo dijera. Todas ellas fueron escritas para él, dedicadas a él y solamente a él.

* * *

Las flores frescas en un jarrón adornando la mesa central eran un placer de ver. Aún cuando éstas se marchitaban con rapidez, deseaba que fueran eternas para apreciarlas cada mañana.

Rosas blancas, aquellas que significaban la pureza. Increíblemente bien seleccionadas para alguien como Yuuri. Le gustaba esa combinación de colores, el azul en tonos suaves y el blanco, parecían ir muy bien con él.

En todo el fin de semana no pudo encontrarse con Yuuri. Él tenía asuntos que resolver y Viktor decidió no involucrarse mucho en el tema. Lo que menos quería era que el japonés terminara alejándose si él insistía mucho en saber de su vida. El problema era que su interés no bajaba con el paso de los días, sino, más bien, aumentaba.

Eso no tenía nada de extraño, el querer saber más de la persona que lograba inspirarlo debía ser algo completamente natural.

Así que recibir un mensaje de Yuuri lo había alegrado.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del estudio, se percató de algo.

Vio a Makkachin, sin saber si podía entrar con su fiel amigo a ese lugar. Después de todo, no estaba seguro si iba a estar quieto al ver tanto movimiento y alegría en el estudio de danza. Lo más probable era que fuera a dar vueltas y saltos por todo el lugar alegremente hasta terminar dormido en una esquina por el agotamiento.

—¿Qué debería hacer, amigo? —preguntó Viktor al aire. Se agachó a la altura del caniche, tomando su carita entre sus manos.

—No me dejes afuera, hace frío —habló nuevamente Viktor, esta vez con una voz más infantil y aguda, hablando como si fuera la voz de su mascota.

Luego bajó la mirada el suelo. Se alegraba de que Yuuri no lo viera en esa circunstancia de estar creando la voz de su perro para él. Podía creer que estaba loco y necesitaba amigos que no tuvieran cuatro patas, y pudieran hablar.

—No, no te dejaré fuera —respondió, aunque todavía titubeaba.

El sonido bien conocido y casi cotidiano de la campaña llamó su atención. Yuuri lo miró desde la entrada y por alguna razón Makkachin de lanzó hacía él, tirándolo en el suelo de improviso.

Vio al canino lamer el rostro de Yuuri repetidas veces, con alegría y su cola agitándose.

Iba a disculparse cuando escuchó la risa de Yuuri. No tuvo que acercarse, porque el caniche fue controlado a la perfección por el japonés. Pasó sus delgados y finos dedos por el suave pelaje de Makkachin, sonriendo con dulzura al animal. Parecía que hubo una conexión inmediata entre su perro y su bailarín.

—Hace mucho que no te veo con tu perro —dijo Yuuri. Viktor recordó en ese momento que Makkachin estuvo con él cuando fue a buscar a Yuuri el primer día en el estudio. Ese día en particular su amigo se encontraba muy tranquilo y por tanto no le presto atención.

—¿Te gustan los perros?

—Tuve uno cuando era niño, pero el murió hace poco —respondió con una sonrisa triste, aun acariciando la cabeza del perro—, también era un caniche.

Viktor se acercó, agachándose a la altura de Yuuri.

—Lamento escuchar eso —respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados. Los ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos por unos segundos en los cuales Viktor sintió que el aire le faltó. Desvió la mirada al perro, buscando una escusa decente para cubrirse—. Él es Makkachin. Hemos estado juntos quince años.

—Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero aún parece un cachorro porque no se queda quieto y salta encima de personas —habló en un mal intento de regañarlo. Sin embargo, estaba mirando con cariño al canino.

—Es muy lindo —dijo Yuuri. Makkachin lamió su rostro de nuevo, como si hubiera entendido el cumplido.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. El estudio estaba vacío en su totalidad, por lo cual sus voces se escuchaban con un pequeño eco que resonaba en las paredes. Notó que Yuuri llevaba la misma clase de ropa que usaba cuando practicaba un baile. Por lo cual, estuvo pasando tiempo hasta que llegó.

—¿Has estado practicando?

—No —respondió Yuuri—. Es que... esta mañana tuve un par de ideas para terminar la coreografía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con felicidad, deseaba ver aquel baile por completo.

—Sí, estaba intentando probar si todo podía ir junto.

—¿Resultó?

—Eso creo —respondió.

Se movió en el salón hasta llegar a la grabadora. ¿Qué tipo de música escuchaba Yuuri? Él dijo que sabía todo tipo de baile, por lo cual era probable que fuera amante de toda clase de música. 

Se dirigió al botón de reproducción para escuchar la primera canción. El sonido alto asustó a Yuuri, quien volteó para ver a Viktor utilizando la grabadora.

—¿Viktor?

—Sólo quiero escuchar un poco de la música que escucha mi hermoso bailarín—respondió mirando al chico. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo.

Algunas canciones no las entendió porque no conocía el idioma. Otras pudo entender con facilidad. Escuchó variedad de sonidos y casi pudo imaginar distintos bailes que Yuuri podía hacer con cada melodía que pasaba.

—¿No te gusta ninguna en particular? —preguntó Yuuri, nervioso.

—Tienes música tan distinta que no sé no cual debería escoger —respondió tranquilamente. Dejó que siguiera la música por su cuenta, no sabía bien que canción seleccionar, así que prefirió dejarlo al destino.

Sintió la mirada de Yuuri encima de él varios segundos. No supo que significaba esa expresión de seriedad. Sólo permaneció quieto antes de acercarse a Viktor. Sintió un repentino escalofrío, ¿qué debía hacer?

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —preguntó Viktor de la nada. La pregunta desconcertó a Yuuri.

Entendió porque. En realidad no estaba pidiéndole que bailaran, sólo preguntaba si ese era el deseo de Yuuri. Aunque la posibilidad de que su acompañante reaccionara con una negativa provocaba que su humor decayera a cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta.

No tuvo respuesta en realidad, Yuuri sólo pasó un brazo por su hombro y sintió su cuerpo de piedra. Luego tomó su mano, con delicadeza. Ya había visto esa forma de sujetar la mano docenas de veces, era la manera con la cual trataba a sus alumnos. Aquellos a quienes Yuuri buscaba hacer sentir cómodos para poder enseñar.

Debía funcionar, porque se sintió más relajado. Instintivamente pasó una mano por la cintura de Yuuri.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

El calor de sus manos enlazadas, del brazo pasando por su hombro y su propia mano en la cintura ajena era extraño y reconfortante.

Yuuri se movió primero, dando un paso hacia un lado para que Viktor se animara a seguir. Después de unos segundos moviéndose de esa manera, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió cuando ambos encontraron el ritmo. Era lento, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Los pasos de ambos eran comunes, hasta podían ser catalogados como novatos y torpes. Pero se sentía bien, más aún cuando Yuuri pasó su mano por su mentón para que levantara ligeramente la mirada y lo observara a los ojos.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre —dijo de inmediato cuando la mirada azul lo vio con algo de sorpresa.

—No te disculpes, ahora mismo soy tu alumno —expresó amable.

Tomó a Yuuri despacio para hacerlo girar en su propio eje. Sonrió cuando vio que Yuuri abrió sus ojos por el movimiento inesperado.

Algo increíble paso para Viktor en ese momento cuando se percató que había dejado de escuchar la música en cuanto vio sonreír a Yuuri. No con la expresión que hacia para mostrar simpatía, cordialidad y comprensión a un alumno nada talentoso; sino una alegre. Era algo transparente que demostraba que no le importaba si era o no el mejor bailarín del mundo.

Podía hacer feliz a Yuuri con tan sólo bailar con él unos segundos.

No supo cuando acabó la música tan rápido, pero todavía sostenía al chico en sus brazos, como si la música no se hubiera detenido en ningún momento y la habitación sólo estuviera el silencio y el ligero ruido del exterior. Podía escuchar como su corazón saltó cuando Yuuri apretó ligeramente su mano.

Ambos quietos, aún juntos en una prolongada observación. Su mano subió de la cintura muy despacio, sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena por encima de la ropa. Queriendo tocar ese rostro que se mantenía imperturbable y hermoso.

Pero el sentir de un par de patitas contra sus piernas lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Makkachin estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos. Tal vez mucho tiempo y por ese motivo se acercó para asegurarse de que aún recordaba como respirar. Yuuri sonrió y se separó de él, dejando un resto de su tacto en su mente.

—Parece que Makkachin quiere salir.

—Eso, o quiere bailar contigo también —bromeó Viktor.

—Lo haría con gusto —respondió Yuuri cuando el caniche golpeó su pierna con sus patitas—. Pero no sé como bailar con un perro.

—Podrías hacer que se pare en dos patas e intentarlo.

—Podría ser —habló Yuuri, acariciando al caniche con cariño.

Viktor se encargó de Makkachin hasta que Yuuri guardara su grabadora y se colocara su abrigo y su gorrito. Una vez que estuvo listo ambos salieron para dar un paseo en algún lugar donde Makkachin quisiera jugar a perseguir animales más pequeño o simplemente disfrutar del aire fresco en su compañía.

Pero aún con toda esa felicidad, Viktor se mantuvo pensante. Porque no importaba que tanto quisiera hacerlo, el calor del tacto de Yuuri en su mano no se borraba de su cabeza. Al igual que el sonido de su risa.


	10. Capítulo IX

Viktor jugaba con el lápiz frente a él, moviéndolo con su dedo índice. Suspiró y miró las partituras esparcidas. No había visto a Yuuri más que en una ocasión en esa semana, él estaba muy ocupado practicando para su próxima presentación, y no estaba invitado a esas prácticas súper secretas. No porque Yuuri no quisiera, sino porque fue una disposición.

Le había pedido que se vieran cuando pasaran unos días, porque después de trabajar debía practicar y terminaba cansado. Aceptó dejarlo tranquilo en esos días, no quería cansarlo más de lo que estaba por tanto esfuerzo. Pero se aburría mucho, tal vez Yuri tenía razón, quizá en realidad estaba haciendo una mala costumbre ir a verlo todos los días, esperando ansiosamente que terminaran sus clases para ir con Yuuri.

No quería que verlo fuera una costumbre pero terminaba en la penosa situación de pensar en él cuando debía estar concentrado en sus responsabilidades. Las cumplía todas, en realidad no estaba en ningún apuro. Sólo que no aprecia un trabajo.

—Yuuri... —murmuró.

Tuvo un pequeño conflicto. Algo en él se sentía diferente. Se había encariñado demasiado con su musa danzante.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Yuuri debía saber lo que creaba para él. Sólo una canción, quería que escuchara que no era una broma cuando decía que lo inspiraba a escribir canciones. Aunque no estaba seguro si era una buena idea mostrar todas las partituras con su nombre.

Sonrió levemente, eso debía ser otro día.

Olvidó el asunto un momento. Debía viajar a Moscú a finales de mes para dar una presentación ahí, aparte de eso debía asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Desde la melodía nueva que presentaría hasta sus viejas sinfonías que podía repetir de memoria. Debía hacerse de la idea que Yuuri no iba a estar esta vez para cautivarlo.

Deseaba poder verlo en primera fila en la siguiente presentación.

No, en realidad no quería eso.

Quería verlo en primera fila en todas las presentaciones que pudiera.

La sensación de tener a una sola persona como público era muy encantadora. No sentía la necesidad de que muchas personas escucharan todo. Le gustaba componer y que la gente disfrutara de ello, pero quería disfrutar de su propia música a su manera.

Un artista también debía complacerse a sí mismo.

Makkachin se acostó a su lado, mirándolo en silencio.

—Oh, Makkachin... —exclamó Viktor—. ¿Por qué me siento tan aburrido?

No hubo una respuesta, pero en cambió recibió una lamida cariñosa en su mejilla. Él sonrió, abrazando a su amigo.

Dio una respiración profunda y lenta. Se sentía muy feliz a pesar de su aburrimiento.

Se levantó después de unos segundos para salir al salón principal. Tenía un cuarto en el cual le gustaba pasar tiempo cuando tenía deseos de tocar y no hacer mucho ruido. Los inquilinos de los otros departamentos eran tranquilos, pero la mujer que vivía en la puerta continua siempre estaba de mal humor.

Por eso aquella habitación era a ideal para tocar cuando era muy entrada la noche.

Su piano no estaba ahí, claro que no. Ese lo dejaba en el salón principal, le gustaba verlo ahí y no iba a moverlo, porque era el único instrumento con el cual no le importaba si todo el edificio lo escuchaba a la madrugada. Aunque por respeto no tocaba entrada la noche, solo se dedicaba a escribir.

Ese día que tenía libre lo podía aprovechar para practicar o divertirse un momento.

Tocar parte de la melodía que compuso gracias a Yuuri. Aun si estaba incompleta le gustaba escucharla y recordar lo que había visto es anoche.

La escena aún se grababa en su cabeza, todas las noches como si fuera una cinta vieja que no se desgasta. Su pensamiento era fresco como pintura en un lienzo. Cuando pudiera ver a Yuuri bailar esa coreografía perfecta, tendría la melodía lista.

Entonces una pregunta pasó por su cabeza.

¿Y entonces que iba a pasar cuando él terminara la melodía?

Se la daría a Yuuri.

¿Y después?

Viktor pasó una mano por sus cabellos, un sentimiento de zozobra llenó su pecho.

Con ese nuevo sentir, se dirigió a su piano. No necesito partituras para escribir lo que pensaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus dedos daban un recorrido por las notas lentamente, en una melodía que lo reconfortaba. Era su forma de liberarse unos minutos.

Siempre fue de esa manera, desde que era un niño y no tenía control de las cosas. Cuando un sentimiento lo ofuscaba era propenso a cobijarse en la música. Así estuviera triste, feliz, enojado, pensativo; la música era un lenguaje claro para él. Era una forma de expresarse y desahogarse con cada cosa que pasaba su vida. Desde los momentos tristes hasta la bella noche en la cual vio a Yuuri y le hizo recordar su amor a componer.

Se imaginó muchas cosas, entre ellas el día que bailó con Yuuri. Con sus ojos fijos en él, solamente en él mientras ambos se movían. La forma en la cual sus largos dedos presionaban suavemente los suyos y sonreía. El tono de su risa tan natural.

Quería entender bien cómo era posible que fuera tan atractivo y al mismo tiempo tan dulce e inocente. Debía ser una ilusión, alguien de su edad no podía ser así.

Una vez que se detuvo, pensó con claridad.

Yuuri se colaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus pensamientos. Aunque creía que era porque la mayor parte de lo que hacía terminaba relacionándose con él.

Ya tenía una nueva melodía, otra que tendría otro significado.

* * *

—Tu instrumento favorito es el piano, ¿no es así?

Viktor sonrió al muchacho que tenía al caniche acostado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Aunque amaba tocar el piano, también disfrutaba de otros instrumentos. Era sólo que el ocupaba ese lugar en la orquesta cuando se trataba de solos de piano o el piano era el instrumento principal en sí.

—Sí, podría decirse —respondió—. Aunque todo muchos otros. Tal vez si un día vienes a visitarme pueda tocar algo para ti.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y a Viktor le encantó verlo emocionado.

—Quizá algún día —respondió con timidez, escondido en el borde de su bufanda oscura.

—Y tal vez si toco algo podrías a cambio bailar lo que haga para ti.

Yuuri lo miró, haciendo un pequeño gesto que demostraba vergüenza.

—Dependería de que quisieras, no sé si pudiera inventar algo en ese momento —respondió.

—No será nada del otro mundo. No es como si fuera a poner algo imposible. Después de todo, tu sabes bailar muchas cosas, ¿no es así?

—Sí, después de un tiempo se aprende —murmuró Yuuri.

Eso llamó su atención. Aquellas palabras podían significar que Yuuri tuvo dificultad para aprender a bailar algunas cosas. Se sorprendió, puesto que parecía muy cómodo en todas sus clases e igual cuando bailaba.

¿Podía haber algo que lo incomodara en un baile?

—¿Tuviste dificultades aprendiendo a bailar algo en específico?

—Sí, hubo un par de bailes que me tarde en aprender —dijo un poco más tímido.

—¿Cuáles?

—Tango y... también flamenco.

Viktor recordó esos nombres. Creía haber visto bailes de eso. Esos cargados de guitarras y notas apasionadas. Compuso hace mucho tiempo esa clase de música por un pedido que le dio una academia prestigiosa en Moscú.

Aún tenía en mente ciertos pasos y la pareja bailando eso. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron en su imaginación cuando pensó en la posibilidad de Yuuri bailando eso. La música, el momento, las vestimentas.

¿Podía ser tan bueno bailando eso como él se lo imaginaba?

Pero esos eran bailes en pareja, ¿no? Eso significaba que tuvo que practicar con varias chicas hasta poder dominarlo. Otras bailarinas que debían ser tan talentosas como lo eran Yuuri.

De sólo pensarlo tuvo que bajar su mirada y enfocarse en su adorable perro que estaba dormido como si nada.

Sintió una clase de calor en su cuello que amenazaba subir por sus mejillas.

—¿No te gusta bailar eso?

—No, no es eso —dijo Yuuri—. Para una presentación tuve que aprender y fue algo difícil lograrlo. En algún momento terminé por disfrutarlo.

Viktor decidió cortar el tema cuando la incomodidad de Yuuri podía sentirse en el aire. No quería exceder alguna de sus palabras. Prefería ver al japonés calmado y con una de sus amables sonrisas.

—Ya veo...

Quiso saber porque de repente su actitud había cambiado. Debía tener algún recuerdo que le hiciera inquietarse de esa manera, no encontraba otra razón para incomodar tanto al chico de cabellos oscuros que miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, con su rostro rosado.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podrías venir a la representación se tendremos este mes —dijo Yuuri. Viktor se sintió alegre.

—Me encantaría, ¿cuándo es?

—En veintinueve —respondió feliz el japonés. Viktor se sintió mal de inmediato, esa era la fecha en la cual debía tocar en Moscú. Y probablemente no era posible que viera a Yuuri ese día.

—Lo siento. Tengo que viajar el veintiocho a Moscú para tocar al día siguiente. No estoy seguro si podré ir —respondió a in animarse a sonreír. Sin embargo, el japonés sonrió con calma y de manera comprensiva al hombre de ojos azules.

—Está bien, será para otra ocasión. De todas formas ese día también debes tocar y no podré estar ahí.

—De verdad lo siento —repitió, Yuuri sólo sonrió, restando importancia al asunto.

* * *

Ese día en particular debía encontrarse como observador de los jóvenes. Yuri de igual manera estaba a su lado, observado al grupo que tocaba. A pesar de escuchar varias fallas en sus técnicas vio a varios que estaban felices de tocar ese día. Gente talentosa que hubiera querido conocer en otro tiempo para poder tener sus cinco sentidos y su mente en ellos.

Aún pensaba en el rostro que tenía Yuuri cuando le dijo que no podía ir. Le alegraba que él lo invitara a la presentación, eso significaba que lo tomaba en cuenta. Mas no podía dejar sus obligaciones, si no fuera porque ambos tenían presentación el mismo día se lo hubiera llevado con él a Moscú.

Él debía tocar en la tarde y tardaría mucho, Yuuri se presentaría en la noche. Con San Petersburgo a cuatro horas de Moscú en avión era imposible arreglar el tiempo para verlo. Tendría que ser en otra ocasión. Porque se iban a quedar una noche en Moscú.

En dos semanas se debía marchar y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por lo cual decidió dejar pasar el asunto y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

—Es sólo una presentación, deja de gastar energías en algo inútil—dijo Yuri—. Puedes verlo en otro momento.

—Lo sé, pero cuando lo vi... —habló Viktor, aún si decía que todo estaba bien creyó ver algo de decepción en sus ojos. Ese sentimiento no se borraba de su cabeza.

—Ya se le pasar. De todas formas, él te dijo que estaba bien, ¿no? Si sigues insistiendo podrías incomodarlo.

Viktor lo pensó unos segundos.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarlo pasar.

Yuri estaba al tanto de las cosas que pasaban y cuando lo escuchara a regañadientes era una buena idea hablar con él para pensar. Habían algunas cosas que prefería no decirle para que el rubio no se asqueara—como él decía—.

No supo en que momento le estaba contando a un quinceañero todo lo que pasaba con un bailarín con el cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se preguntó si debía considerar que estaba pasando en su vida.

* * *

—Yuuri tiene un admirador muy fiel —dijo Phichit tomando unas fotos al japonés que se encontraba estirando. Viktor vio con curiosidad al tailandés mejor amigo de su musa.

—¿Quién? —preguntó. No había visto a nadie en particular que fuera a ver a Yuri todos los días, nadie excepto él. A menos claro que haya estado más preocupado viéndolo a él que a las personas a su alrededor.

—Un niño que viene casi todos los días —habló alegre Phichit.

Yuuri no respondió a eso. Se rindió en intentar que su amigo guardara silencio con lo que decía. Cosa que le pareció muy curiosa al ruso.

El estudio estaba con varios bailarines. No supo si eran todos muy amables o si más bien era cuestión de costumbre verlo en ese lugar. Algunos rostros se le hacían conocidos más que nada porque era amigos de Yuuri y los vio repasar varios pasos de baile con él.

Eran chicos de varias nacionalidades que estaban reunidos. Todos hablaban entre ellos en inglés para entenderse, pero en ocasiones escuchaba como Yuuri mezclaba algunas palabras en lo que suponía, se trataba de tailandés, para hablar con su mejor amigo.

—Hey, Phichit.

Viktor vio como el muchacho se marchaba cuando alguien más lo llamó. Entonces el lugar en que estaba con Yuuri se quedó en silencio. Él tenía entre sus manos los lentes azules de Yuuri, se los había encargado cuando comenzó a calentar.

Ese día lo dejaron entrar en vista de que repasarían cosas poco relevantes. Había grupos por algunos lugares, eso a con el fin de enfocarse en alguna parte de la coreografía que tenían en mente. Se preguntó si sería algo tan artístico como la última vez que los vio presentarse.

—Así que Yuuri tiene un admirador... —habló Viktor, llamando la atención del mencionado—, que mal. Tengo que compartir a mi musa. Y yo que creí que sólo te tendría para mi.

—No bromees con eso, Viktor, te van a escuchar —dijo Yuuri apenado, mirando a varios lados por si un par de oídos curiosos decidían que era una buena idea escucharlos.

—No es una broma—respondió sonriendo, pero para su propia sorpresa, había sonado más serio de lo que planeaba.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, Yuuri abrió la boca un par de veces, como si estuviera planeando decir algo, pero las palabras morían incluso antes de tocar sus labios. Esa situación se daba mu seguido, uno de los dos decía algo que terminaba en silencio sin poder responder con claridad.

Yuuri rió, negado con la cabeza y aunque Viktor estaba más tranquilo de que el silencio haya sido interrumpido de una vez, también se sentía algo molesto por no ser tomado en serio.

No podía culpar a quien observaba a Yuuri como un admirador todos los días.

Él tampoco era capaz de apartar su mirada de Yuuri.


	11. Capítulo X

A sólo un par de semanas de la presentación que tendría la academia de Yuuri a finales de mes, se encontró en el mismo parque en el cual había visto a su bailarín. Era curioso que estuvieran en la misma situación, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez ambos se conocían y Yuuri estaba consciente de que lo observaba.

El salón estaba llenó y muchos repasaban, sin embargo, Yuuri no quería bailar su parte frente a todos, así que por sugerencia de Phichit, salieron. El único lugar que se les ocurrió fue aquel lugar tan calmado.

— ¿Es muy importante este baile? —Preguntó Viktor debido a la seriedad que había puesto Yuuri cuando le comentó que debía practicar algo en particular.

—Es la parte que tengo que bailar junto a Phichit y Seung—Gil. Ellos logran hacerlo, pero yo...

Viktor vio lo decaído que estaba. Debía ser una coreografía muy dura para verlo en ese estado al no poder lograrlo. Se acercó a él, posando una mano en el hombro ajeno para darle apoyo. Lo vio bailar muchas veces, creía firmemente que podía hacer lo que él deseara. Lo que a Yuuri menos le faltaba era el talento.

—Pero lo vas a lograr-dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres brillante y talentoso, lograrás presentarte en dos semanas con tus pasos pulidos. Y cuando lo hagas ellos verán lo que yo veo en ti.

Yuuri le sonrió, pasando su mano encima de la de Viktor.

— ¿Lo qué ves en mí?

Desvió su mirada cuando se sintió descubierto sin ninguna razón. No sabía porque de repente quería esconderse de los ojos castaños que parecían ver dentro de él. Esperaba que Yuuri no pudiera ver tan profundo.

—Claro, eres mi musa—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, ocultando su preocupación-. Me llenas de inspiración.

— ¿Entonces quieres que inspire gente?

—De preferencia que no te busquen e intentan pasar pasar todo su tiempo contigo-respondió Viktor. No era su deseo ver a otra persona detrás de Yuuri.

Escuchó como Yuuri se rió por su comentario, pensando en que era un asunto divertido que cualquier otro lo hubiera tomado como un intento de monopolizar su tiempo. Pero esa idea no pasó por su mente, Yuuri debía ser una persona muy pura para no ser capaz de malinterpretar sus palabras.

A parte de talentoso era increíblemente dulce e inocente. Increíble para alguien que ha viajado mucho, y por lo tanto, debió haber visto muchas cosas impresionantes después de viajar por varias ciudades. Un chico con mucho conocimiento de diferentes culturas. Alguien de mente abierta y saberes profundos

—No creo que eso suceda—habló Yuuri, alejando su mano de la contraria para fijarse en su maleta. Ahí se encontraba una botella de agua fresca y sus lentes.

Cuando lo vio supo que debía apartarse para darle su espacio. En ese momento él estaba pensando únicamente en bailar, lo sabía por su mirada, aquella que demostraba perseverancia, esa parte que admiraba en secreto. Ya era otro él, el mismo que conocía después de varias presentaciones que tuvieron entre miradas furtivas de cada ensayo.

No dejaba de sorprenderse con cada diferente baile. Podía pasar horas observado los movimientos de Yuuri. Aún con tanto tiempo viéndolo casi a diario, él lograba hacer magia con cada canción que elegía.

Jamás se aburriría de Yuuri. Tal vez nunca podría agotar el sentimiento embriagante de compartir tiempo con él.

A una distancia prudente, observó silencioso. Las luces iluminaban el lugar y Yuuri se encontraba parado en el mismo punto, con sus ojos cerrados en un lapsus de concentración único. Quizá buscando su propia inspiración.

Era una buena noche para salir, el cielo despejado, las estrellas, aquella luna que estaba menguante como si fuera una sonrisa. Además, las personas no pasaban por ese lugar en la noche, o por lo menos no se encontraban en medio del lugar y sólo lo rodeaban.

Yuuri se movió y lo que estaba a su alrededor no era tan importante como la imagen frente a él. Esta no era como otras ocasiones en la cual observaba tras un cristal o en primera fila con otras personas a su alrededor. Ahora tenía a Yuuri exclusivamente para sí mismo. Sólo era su bailarín dirigiéndose a un único público que estaba conformado con su persona.

Se sentía especial.

Yuuri tenía una secuencia que nunca había visto antes, esta era provocativa. Más aún cuando pasó los dedos por las hebras azabache, peinado hacia atrás. Un movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo, mostrando una atractiva curva desde la mandíbula, por el cuello para desaparecer en el borde de una camiseta azul marino. Otra mano, extendida hacia él como si lo estuviera invitando a acercarse.

Se sintió tan dispuesto a dejarse guiar, descontrolando su mente en un vaivén de emociones ajenas a lo habitual.

Luego miró hacia un lado, aun sosteniendo el cabello oscuro, cubriendo una parte del rostro y desplazándose hacia un lado. La mano que estaba entre esos cabellos recorrió hacia atrás, pasó por detrás de la oreja, hombro y bajo por el pecho. La otra mano resbaló de la cintura hasta donde alcanzaran a tocar las yemas por encima de la ceñida tela negra. Se detuvo en los muslos. Dio una vuelta completa con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, dándole la espalda en una postura perfecta y tentadora.

Era lento, pausado e irónicamente rápido y casi desesperado. Las palabras se aglomeraban en su cabeza en un intento banal de expresar cual era la sensación que transmitía. Suave, bello, fino, atractivo, provocador, podía continuar con todos los sinónimos o palabras que paseaban por su cabeza cada vez que veía las manos con guantes negros recorrer su propio cuerpo como si supiera que era encantador. Como si supiera que podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos y obsequiar una sonrisa coqueta.

Confiado y seguro de su capacidad para atraer a quien quisiera. Atentó para mostrar lo que debía y precavido para guardar lo que no deseaba dar a conocer. No había rastro del muchacho tímido frente a él. Ahora era un chico que tensaba cada uno de los músculos en el cuerpo de Viktor, dejando también sus ojos secos por el hecho de no parpadear al no querer perderse un minuto de todo lo que veía.

El cuerpo de Yuuri conformaba una hermosa y apasionante pieza de arte.

Los dedos pasando uno por uno despacio por el cuello. Las vueltas que dio en un perfecto círculo que formaron sus pies como un compás. Los centellantes ojos que lo atrapaban por la profundidad misteriosa que poseía. Quería que Yuuri lo mirara con esa profundidad, con ese extraño y asfixiante encanto que lo haría pensar que era el único que se reflejaba. Que era el único que se podía perder en el vacío de aquel eco que sonaba cuando alguien caía en lo profundo de un abismo sin opción de regresar.

Si Yuuri lo hubiese invitado a caer en el fondo de algo desconocido, habría aceptado como si él tapara sus ojos con aquellas manos de seda. Podía morir en una dulce agonía si Yuuri sonreía y lo miraba de esa manera. Si podía atravesar los mechones nocturnos de su cabellera y respirar de su mundo un momento.

Si era capaz de cumplirse ese fugaz y repentino deseo, moriría con una sonrisa en los brazos de un ángel de sonrisa traviesa.

Emociones encontradas que le quitaron el aliento, olvidando por un momento que había dejado de respirar. Sus pulmones contraídos le exigían aire. Contenía el oxígeno como si hubiera sido robado en el segundo que Yuuri sonrió con una clase de complacencia tortuosa y supiera que clase de efecto lograba. Estaba cayendo en sus manos.

¿Qué había pasado con su chico inocente?

Temió que se acercara y pudiera escuchar como su corazón latió desenfrenado. El calor subió por su pecho hasta terminar en su rostro que ardía, y aseguraba, debía haberse tornado de ese característico color rojizo. Agradecía que fuera de noche y por ende difícil de percibir los colores en la piel a la lejanía.

Otro movimiento más, Yuuri tenía una mano acomodada a un lado de la cabeza, la izquierda estaba extendida y en ese mismo lado se encontraba toda la atención por unos segundos. Viktor creyó que terminó con ese gesto, pero el rostro de Yuuri se movió en su dirección.

El triángulo que se formaba con la posición le permitió únicamente ver un ojo chocolate, su pequeña nariz y los rosados labios apenas tocando el borde de la camiseta, cerrado a hasta que un suspiro lo obligó a volver a la realidad y separar su mirada de la escena que contempló como si fuera la más bella obra de arte.

Era obvio que ese baile era sensual y buscaba seducir a quien lo veía. Viktor respiró profundamente en un intento de calmar el cosquilleo de su estómago y la presión de su pecho. Se sentía asfixiado, Yuuri lo sumergió tan profundo en algo que nunca había experimentado con esa danza, que incluso tuvo problemas para enfocarse en la realidad.

Había repasado con lujo de detalle y casi descaradamente cada curva y parte que conformaba el cuerpo de su bailarín. Desde el fino brillo de sus rosados labios a la curva de su cuello estirado. De su pecho hasta su plano vientre y el espacio de su blanca piel que se descubrió por el desorden de bailar. Sus caderas estrechas y los muslos en curvas bien definidas, las pantorrillas y sus pies que siempre flotaban en un espacio al cual no podía llegar.

Había encontrado una clase de música diferente, una que no había escrito ni escuchado jamás. Una que hacia su corazón arder por un poco más.

Yuuri bebía de su botella de agua y él aún no tenía de regreso el aire que había sido arrebatado con esa presentación. Intentó idear palabras cuerdas y coherentes que pudieran ser dichas sin sacar alguno de sus pensamientos anteriores.

Los pasos dirigiéndose hacia él fueron lo necesario para que tomara el control de su agitada mente y se concentrara. Debía ser discreto y tener todo el autocontrol del mundo en sus acciones. Porque en ese momento deseaba abrazar muy fuerte a Yuuri.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Viktor volvió a respirar. Ni todas las alabanzas del mundo podían llegar a describir lo que había hecho Yuuri con su danza nocturna.

—Si logras hacer eso para ellos, la audiencia será tuya.

—Entonces creo que por fin lo he logrado—sonrió satisfecho.

Había regresado su musa inocente, y con él, la calma de Viktor.

_ "Lograste eso y mucho más." _

—Bien, puedo volver y decirle a Phichit que todo está listo.

—¿Sólo eso no podías completar?

—No me sentía del todo cómodo—respondió con una sonrisa—Pero creo que todo está en orden ahora. La mayoría práctica las partes que creen que necesitan pulir.

Viktor lo escuchó con atención antes de que Yuuri se colocara su chaqueta y los lentes en el puente de su nariz. Verlo de mejor humor hizo que se contagiara con el mismo ánimo que el japonés. Sin duda alguna, él cambiaba su perspectiva muy rápido.

—Ya que estamos fuera podríamos ir a comer algo—dijo Viktor. De repente había notado que tenía demasiada hambre.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una hamburguesa y papas fritas?

—No es una buena idea que coma eso, mucho menos si estoy a un par de semanas de la presentación.

Lo miró curioso.

— ¿Tienes una dieta estricta?

—No tienes no idea...—murmuró. Aun así el hombre de cabellos plateados alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para conocer mejor a Yuuri.

-Entonces pedimos una ensalada para ti o algo así-ofreció-. Yo invitó.

Yuuri acomodó la mochila en su espalda y sale dedicó una sonrisa antes de que ambos se dirigieran a cualquier lugar para comer. Con la propuesta aceptada se sintió feliz. Tenían el resto de la noche para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

* * *

Una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla y vio los labios rosados curvarse. Dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos plateados. El cuerpo bajo él se sentía tibio y agradable.

—Viktor—escuchó como una suave caricia que lo mareo.

El aire caliente pegando en sus labios y las caricias en su cabello mantenían sus sentidos despiertos por el siguiente movimiento a realizarse. Pasó lentamente por los cabellos negros, pasando en ese sofocante calor que lo extasiaba.

Luego unos labios suaves se movieron sobre los suyos, lentamente buscado memorizar la textura y el sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho cuando los brazos lo envolvía, exigiéndole un acercamiento más profundo entre ellos.

Se separó, los ojos cafés fijos en los azules y una risa maliciosa y provocativa.

—Yuuri...   
  


Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, mirando el reloj encima de su mesita de noche que marcaba que eran las dos de la madrugada cuando despertó. Makkachin sentado a su lado con cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirando con curiosidad a su amo.

— ¿Qué fue...? —Preguntó para él mismo en búsqueda de una respuesta. Tenía calor, y aunque sentía los ojos pesados y cansados el sueño se había marchado.

Se levantó de su cama, sentía la garganta seca, casi tanto como sus labios y su boca.

Llegó a la cocina, pero decidió no prender la luz, simplemente fue directo a la despensa y tomó un vaso. Dejó que el agua del grifo corriera un poco antes de llenar su vaso y cerrar la llave. Aunque el agua estuviera fría la bebió de un par de tragos largos antes de agachar su cabeza.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Fue tan real que incluso sentía calor después de haber salido de su habitación en busca de algo que calmara su sed. Sentía sus mejillas arder y el recuerdo pasaba una y otra vez en su mente. La sonrisa, las caricias... Ese beso.

Abrió nuevamente el grifo y se lavó la cara en un intento fallido de despejarse. No había tenido un sueño así desde sus días de preparatoria. Y ni siquiera en esos días se acercaba remotamente a lo que acababa de soñar.

Ya era la segunda vez en la noche. La primera fue incluso algo dulce, pero la segunda logró quitarle el aire. La intensidad de los ojos cafés le hacía perder el sueño.

Suspiró antes de volver a su cama. Debía descansar pero aún pensaba en eso. Al día siguiente tendría unas horribles ojeras si volvía a repetirse un sueño como ese.

Con los labios de Yuuri tocar suavemente los suyos.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, estresado por la mala jugada de su imaginación y su mente creativa para crear ese escenario. Para que fuera tan real ese sueño que incluso pensara que era la más pura realidad aunque no tuviera sentido alguno soñar con su inspiración, su musa, su amigo, de esa manera.

Viktor dejó uno de sus brazos descansar sobre sus ojos. Desorientado por la falta de descanso y el calor que sentía después de dos interesantes sueños que incluían a su musa y a él. 

— ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Yuuri a la cara? —Preguntó antes de soltar un suspiro. Se movió en su cama, buscando alguna posición en la cual se sintiera cómodo, pero no lograba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de su control y no entendía el porqué.

* * *

—Te ves espantoso—dijo Yuri cuando Viktor se presentó frente a él con unas orejas en su rostro.

—Gracias.

— ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? —Preguntó el rubio. Viktor estaba inusualmente agotado.

—Lo siento—dijo Viktor mirando el café humeante frente a él. Ya era su segunda taza, la noche anterior no pudo juntar sus ojos para dormir. Y posiblemente Makkachin tampoco porque siguió dormido hasta cuando salió del lugar.

Lamentaba tanto haber despertado a su caniche por su paseo nocturno en el departamento con estrés.

—Escucha, no es que me guste involucrarme en vidas ajenas. Mucho menos si se trata de la tuya—comenzó Yuri, sus ojos verdes fijos en los zafiros adornados con un aire de cansancio extremo. Su amigo era un completo desastre.

— ¿Pero...?

—Tienes que tranquilizarte. ¿Pasó algo con el bailarín?

—No exactamente—respondió. No quería decirle al quinceañero que Yuuri se coló en sus sueños toda la noche. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que defiende él por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Yuuri.

—Pídele una cita para terminar con esto de una vez.

—Él es mi musa, un buen amigo. No pretendo convertirlo en otro amante—expresó Viktor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ahora iba a pensar en las palabras de Yuri.

El rubio comenzó a soltar una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo. Viktor rió, no entendía como alguien de apariencia caso angelical como Yuri podía tener un vocabulario tan extenso. Si no fuera por su actitud él sería sin duda un ángel.

Aunque esa actitud es la que atraía a varias chicas en el conservatorio. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y su gusto por los chicos rudos y malos? No lo entendía.

—Como sea. Si vas a lloriquear por ese tipo mejor me preparo mentalmente.

Yuri no se molestaba en ocultar el cansancio que tenía. Cada vez que hablaba con Viktor la conversación se dirigía a ese chico que sólo logró ver a lo lejos. Y podía ser mejor de esa forma, porque si lo veía no duraría en patearlo, era su culpa que el mayor fuera inaguantable.

—Bueno, me siento mejor—dijo Viktor, se llenó de energía después de reír un poco.

Ambos terminaron sus bebidas para poco después salir y regresar al conservatorio. El viento era fresco, una alegre mañana de invierno. Las personas caminando de un lado a otro y Yuri a su lado con un semblante más tranquilo.

Tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas, de seguro fue influenciando por la danza de Yuuri la noche anterior. Si él no tuviera esa clase de impacto en su persona, para empezar, no lo hubiera inspirado a crear música.

Yuuri no podía ser nada más. Las cosas iban bien de esa manera. No sentía nada más, tampoco lo quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W4L2O-JQ-w
> 
> Solo por si les interesa, para el baile estaba escuchando la canción Until the day I die de Luna sea, pero sólo el intro en la versión en vivo. Me encanta como toca Sugizo


	12. Capítulo XI

Le sorprendía la cantidad de música nueva que escuchaba cuando observaba las prácticas de los bailarines en el estudio. Yuuri le había dicho que todos dentro de ese lugar poseían diversas nacionalidades, por lo cual escuchaba varias canciones. Desde el pop alegre del chico coreano hasta baladas románticas del muchacho que provenía de sangre latina y estadounidense.

Nada mejor que una aglomeración de personas con diferentes culturas para que aprendieran diversas cosas. En ocasiones sorprendía a Yuuri hablando ciertas palabras en otros idiomas. Lo curioso es que aunque el chico era japonés, nunca lo escuchó hablar en su idioma nativo.

Por esa razón, escuchar el suave sonido de la voz de Yuuri cantando se le hizo adorable. Por supuesto, él no lo sabía, cuando llevaba sus audífonos estaba en otro mundo. Probablemente enfocándose en su siguiente presentación que sería dentro de una semana.

—Yuuri —dijo tocando su hombro. El nombrado se volteó para verlo y sonrió.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó.

—Está bien si quieres permanecer dentro, después de todo, hace frío afuera —contestó Viktor con amabilidad.

Yuuri iba a contestar, pero una risa los interrumpió. El japonés regresó la vista curiosa a sus espaldas al igual que Viktor. Vio a un chico, aquel que tenía ascendencia latina muy entretenido en la pantalla de su celular. Yuuri dio una sonrisa tierna antes de tomar su abrigo y colocárselo bien.

—Mejor salgamos.

Esa tarde debía ser una de las más frías del año, estaba empezando a nevar y Viktor sentía su cara muy fría. El clima descendió muy rápido, porque cuando salió esa mañana no era todavía existía una temperatura agradable. Considerando que él había pasado por todas las frías tormentas de San Petersburgo en esos meses del año.

Notó que Yuuri se encogía, escondiendo lo máximo que pudiera su cabeza entre sus hombros levantados. Era obvio que tenía frío, y con ello podía reflexionar mejor. Yuuri era extranjero, no sabía de qué parte venía o si estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de ambiente. Tal vez uno más cálido. Sin contar el tiempo que vivió en otros países probablemente más cálidos que el tan conocido frío de Rusia.

—¿Dónde estuviste antes de llegar a Rusia?

—Pasamos por China —dijo Yuuri—, es muy agradable. Lo único que no me gustaba era que tenía miedo de comer ahí y no saber que me estaban sirviendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando salíamos a comer se encontraban lugares muy extraños —respondió Yuuri con una mueca de empacho—. Además, como no nos hallábamos tuvimos problemas la primera semana. Eso hasta que nos hicimos amigos de chico chino que nos encontramos y sintió interés al ver un grupo de extranjeros saliendo.

—Debes tener amigos por todas partes.

—Algunos, sí, pero no me gusta involucrarme mucho. En especial después de lo que vivimos en China.

Viktor lo miró con interés.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué encariñarse de algo que sabes que vas a dejar? —cuestionó, sus ojos fijos en un punto indefinido del horizonte—. En nuestra académica recibimos a personas de diferentes edades, pero nunca nos llevamos a menores de dieciocho años. Hace un poco más de un año, cuando viajamos a Estados Unidos, nos encontramos con Leo.

—¿Y...?

-Cuando viajamos a China se enamoró del chico que nos ayudó —dijo Yuuri—. Aunque creo que en realidad él nos ayudó en primer lugar porque se interesó en Leo. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Cuando se quiso unir no pudo porque su edad no alcanzaba.

Viktor se detuvo en su andar. Las palabras del japonés indicaban a la perfección que era lo que le asustaba en realidad. No quería aferrarse a un lugar, mucho menos a una persona. Aquellos que viajan y dedican su vida a viajar buscaban poder dejar las cosas de lado antes de regresar a su país.

—¿Y entonces por qué pasamos tanto tiempo, juntos, si no quieres nada especial? —interrogó Viktor sin intención de sonar brusco. Sus ideas de expresaron por su propia cuenta sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Vio a su interlocutor, callado, con su cuerpo rígido. Sus ojos vagaron de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de palabras coherentes que buscaran responder.

—Tú...eres diferente, Viktor —respondió Yuuri—. No estaba en mis planes conocerte, porque no esperé que me buscaras aquella noche que nos vimos... Hasta creo que las cosas serían diferentes si no estuvieras...

El japonés bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Me recuerdas a los años en los cuales aprendí a bailar....

Sintió calidez en su pecho, Yuuri decía las palabras con cariño. Su rostro ligeramente encendido y con sus ojos cafés mirándolo entre sus oscuras pestañas detrás de esos marcos azules que estaban tan acostumbrado a ver.

—Me alegra haberte buscado. Resultante más interesante de lo que pensé que eras aquella noche —habló Viktor con una sonrisa.

Quiso preguntar que sentía al respeto de él. Si no le molestaba haber entrado en sus planes de no relacionarse con personas de otros países. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que era una advertencia silenciosa de algo que vagaba por su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para estar al lado de Yuuri?

—Yo... Me alegra que me hayas encontrando, Viktor.

* * *

Tocó varios instrumentos durante el resto de la noche. La sensación de llenura y dicha que experimentó la primera vez que pudo interpretar una pies a suya, era tan similar a eso que podía continuar sin que el pesar de sus ojos fuera un impedimento.

En silencio, el viento que soplaba le parecían suaves silbidos cuando se deslizaban por las ramas heladas de los árboles de invierno. Podía escuchar todo con tanta claridad, pero nada más fuerte que el latir de su corazón. En un ritmo contante mientras bombeaba la sangre caliente.

Veía todo como si fuera un sueño en la realidad. Tan detallado como para apreciar todo pero carecer de las palabras para expresar su felicidad.

Makkachin se sentó a su lado. Agitando su cola en busca de una caricia por parte de su dueño. Viktor pasó sus dedos por el rizado pelaje, acariciando a su querido amigo que permanecía a su lado en silencio. Respetando una parte de su ensoñación.

Tuvo una idea fresca en su cabeza y se dispuso a recrearla. Buscó las notas perfectas y el instrumento perfecto. Y en la tranquilidad del salón de estar, con el reflejo de la luna sobre el piso de madera flotante, casi pudo imaginar a Yuuri. Parado frente a la gran ventana, apenas distinguiendo su silueta y el brillo de sus oscuros ojos mientras tocaba para él.

Pero era un juego de su imaginación, descubriendo su deseo interno de poder crear algo que se asemejara a la belleza de la escena que se planteaba.

Yuuri era una canción que podía escuchar, pero no podía copiar.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar esa felicidad?

* * *

Esperó que cayera la noche, muchos de los bailarines habían salido, pero él prefirió quedarse fuera del estudio.

En las noches despejadas tenía tendencia a pensar a profundidad las cosas. Más aún cuando se encontraba en su estado más alto de calma y felicidad. Él normalmente entraba, pero como estaban en sus prácticas privadas prefería no molestarse en intentar entrar.

Tomó el instrumento con el cual decidió salir ese día. Uno pequeño que con el cual le era fácil transportarse. La armónica se desplazó entre sus dedos hasta colocarla en su boca y soplar en ella. El sonido de las notas que habían estado pensando la noche anterior, salió por su cuenta.

El sonido de los autos a la distancia y del viento era lo único que lo acompañaba en conjunto. Algunas personas que pasaban a la lejanía se detuvieron por un momento para apreciar la música y seguir con su recorrido.

Se detuvo cuando el sonido de unos zapatos acercándose hizo un espacio en el ambiente que tardó unos pocos segundos en crear.

—Sonaba muy bien...

Yuuri se encontraba a unos pocos paso a de él, observando con sus ojos brillantes con un suave resplandor. Se detuvo para apreciarlo. La manera en la cual su atención se encontraba únicamente en él, en ese espacio que tenían todos los días para convivir sin preocuparse por las demás cosas que pasaran en sus respectivas vidas.

—Yuuri...

—¿Sucede algo, Viktor?

—Permíteme seguir haciendo música para ti...

Las mejillas se tiñeron por completo y la sorpresa en los ojos ajenos no tardó en mostrarse. Viktor creyó que fíe demasiado sincero, lo suficiente para que su bailarín no pudiera decir algo y sólo afirmara en silencio con su cabeza.

Apenas y sonrió, mirándolo de reojo antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a la melodía que se había escuchado en las calles hace unos cortos segundos.

Movió sus dedos despacio y sopló con la cantidad suficiente de aire para que cada nota fuera igual de fina que la siguiente.

El japonés se posicionó a su lado, dándole su espacio para que pudiera moverse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir que tenía mejor compañía del mundo. De esa manera las cosas estaban muy bien.

Después de un par de minutos terminó con la melodía, enfocándose en el cielo antes que en su acompañante.

—¿De qué trata tu melodía?

—Es un deseo...

—¿Un deseo?

—Más bien una súplica al cielo —respondió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri.

—¿Y cuál es ese deseo?

—Estar cerca de una persona—contestó—. Aprovechar el momento cuando uno se siente vivo.

—Eso suena muy bello...

Guardaron silencio.

Viktor pensó bien en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—Esta canción te pertenece, Yuuri.

El japonés parecía fascinado al mismo tiempo que estupefacto. Sus labios se separaron varias veces. Las palabras no se formaban.

—¿Pero... por qué?

—Te la quiero obsequiar —dijo—, es tuya. Tómala, piensa en mí cuando la recuerdes. Te dije que me devolviste mi inspiración para volver a la música. Esta melodía es tuya, Yuuri.

—¿De verdad puedo quedármela?

—Es para ti...

—Entonces... ¿Pudiera escucharla una vez más?

Sus labios se curvaron con regodeo.

Repitió la melodía las veces que Yuuri quisiera, las necesarias para que nunca se olvidara de cada nota que escribió para él. Muy en el fondo, pensaba que esa era la única manera en la cual podía colarse en la memoria de Yuuri para siempre.

Tal vez si escuchaba el suave sonido de una melodía similar, estuviera en su mente. Aunque fueran unos breves segundos para pensar que podía causar el mismo efecto que Yuuri causaba en él.

—De verdad me gusta Rusia... —soltó el japonés al aire cuando Viktor terminó de repetir la melodía.

—¿Extrañas Japón, Yuuri?

—A veces —fue sincero—. En ocasiones extraño escuchar mi propio idioma, la comida, a mis amigos y mi familia... Pero yo escogí vivir de esta manera. Viajar de un lugar a otro y perfeccionar bailes. No me sentía realmente atado...

—¿Hay algo que ames más que bailar?

—¿Tal vez? No lo he pensando —titubeó, mirando sus propias manos—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hay algo que ames más que la música?

Lo consideró varios segundos, pero ver a Yuuri junto a él le arrebató las palabras antes de analizarlas.

—Luego te digo...

Respiró profundo.

—He salido varias veces de San Petersburgo al igual que Rusia, pero jamás había pensado en salir de aquí. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones, cuando pienso en ello, no sé si algo me mantiene unido a esta ciudad.

—¿Amigos? ¿Familia?

—Amigos, sí. Familia... podría considerar a mis amigos mi familia...

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso —dijo Yuuri bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

—No te disculpes. Soy yo quien ha iniciado el tema. Mi padre murió cuando era joven, aunque aun puedo recordar un algo de él. Fue un poco antes de que iniciara mi carrera como compositor. Mi madre murió hace un año aproximadamente. Eran apasionados con sus aficiones, no recuerdo ninguna lección de piano desagradable. Mi madre era tan cálida como el verano y mi padre estaba locamente enamorado de ella, le cantaba en las noches cuando no podía dormir.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente, enternecido.

—Me pregunto que dirían de mi si supieran quien soy hoy en día.

—Sin duda, estarían muy orgullosos —dijo Yuuri, captado la atención de Viktor—. Eres muy talentoso, tienes obras hermosas y te has ganado la vida con esfuerzo...

Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos antes de que Yuuri desviara la mirada.

—Cuando le dije a mis padres que me quería marchar para seguir bailando no se opusieron. De hecho, nunca me han sacado en cara nada, ni tampoco me han reclamado por mis decisiones. En parte creo que es porque siempre fui alguien callado que buscaba mantenerse al margen y no causar problemas. La primera semana lejos fue difícil, extrañaba la comida de mi madre y los comentarios de mi padre. Pero nunca les dije que los extrañaba, no quería preocuparlos...

— ¿Tardaste mucho en acostumbrarte?

—Un poco, pero no demasiado. Aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta y aprovechar de las experiencias que podía tener.

—¿No habrás dejado algún corazón roto en algún país por el cual pasaste? —bromeó Viktor. Escuchó un chasquido seguido de una risa.

—Para nada.

Viktor apoyo su mano en el borde sobresaliente de concreto a sus espaldas, pegándose a la pared para sentirse más cómodo.

—Salí de Japón porque no encontré nada que hacer ahí. Vi a mi hermana mayor ir por su propio camino, a mis padres manejar el negocio y a mis amigos de la infancia casarse. Una mañana que desperté me di cuenta que el mundo iba a un ritmo diferente. Supongo que ese fue mi motivo para moverme.

—Y terminaste años después en una calle de San Petersburgo junto a un músico que hace muchas preguntas.

—Unas buenas semanas...

Cuando creía que no podía encontrarse mejor, Yuuri parecía tener las palabras adecuadas para exceder ese nivel.

—Podemos hacer algo con esa melancolía que tienes hacia Japón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé... hacer algo que te guste. ¿Qué tal sí preparamos tu comida favorita? Nunca he comido nada japonés salvo por el sushi, y no estoy seguro si los fideos instantáneos cuentan como un platillo japonés.

-Creo que los fideos son algo genérico... Pero pudiera enseñarte mi plato favorito, no suelo comerlo a menudo, salvo en ocasiones especiales. Pero podemos tomar ésto como una ocasión especial.

-Sería un placer comer contigo.

Entendió algo cuando vio la felicidad en el rostro de Yuuri. Él le recordaba más de una cosa de su pasado.

Cuando Yuuri estaba, se sentía en su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi mayor fuente de inspiración para Moondance y otras historias proviene de la película "August Rush". Amo su historia y el SoundTrack. Es muy bello todo. Si no la han visto, se la recomiendo.


	13. Capítulo XII

" _ Él iba a un ritmo diferente, pero deseaba participar en su mundo si le apetecía invitarme" _

Se encontró como único espectador del grupo frente a él. Al parecer, Yuuri pudo convencer a sus compañeros de permitirle observar su danza. Después de todo, estaban a un par de días de la presentación, de esa manera podían asegurar que todo fuera perfecto.

Era la coreografía que tuvo el gusto de ver hace días. Aquella en la cual Yuuri le demostró tener un lado mucho más sensual del que había visto con anterioridad. La diferencia era que ahora estaban sus amigos y debía disimular su mirada.

Cada paso en conjunto tenía una buena apariencia, los integrantes poseían diferentes atractivos que daban como resultado una imagen visual completa y llamativa. Sin duda, todo estaba bien pensado y magníficamente ejecutado.

Se lamentaba tener planes para esa noche, pero era inevitable, una presentación en la orquesta era un evento importante e imposible de posponer. Al menos podía viajar a Moscú con la imagen de Yuuri bajo el manto nocturno, bailando hermosamente.

El grupo terminó exhausto, tomando un merecido respiro antes de felicitarse entre ellos con claro compañerismo. Incluso vio sonreír sutil a Phichit y Yuuri a ese inexpresivo coreano. Podía entender que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse.

Yuuri acomodó sus guantes y movió unos mechones fuera de lugar en su frente; cuando los mismos siguieron regresando a su estado de desorden el japonés suspiró, rindiéndose. Prefirió calmar su sed antes que seguir intentando arreglarse.

Eso le gustaba de Yuuri. Se cuidaba lo suficiente, no poseía vanidad. En lugar de eso era alguien muy modesto incluso en sus amplias habilidades en danza.

—Viktor.

El hombre de mirada azulina vio al mejor amigo de Yuuri. Supuso que se quedó atorado en sus pensamientos al tiempo que Phichit intentaba iniciar una conversación.

—Perdón, me encontraba distraído...

—No importa—contestó amable—. Ahora que Yuuri se encuentra distraído podemos hablar un momento.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Después de la presentación vamos a salir por el cumpleaños de Yuuri. ¿Crees que puedas venir?

Viktor escuchó, con su rostro sorprendido a más no poder.

—No sabías de su cumpleaños...—indagó Phichit.

—Oh, Dios...—exclamó por lo bajo Viktor, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. ¿Por qué no sabía un detalle tan importante como aquel? Ahora entendía porque la mirada de su bailarín lució algo apagada.

—Tranquilo, está bien.

Phichit le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y comprensiva. Sus ojos oscuros fueron a parar en su mejor amigo quien, agotado mientras se colocaba los lentes en el puente de si nariz, se dirigía a ellos.

—Puedes recompensar esta ocasión después. Pero no en este momento, o sabrá que dije algo—terminó de hablar. Para cuando llegó el japonés la conversación había cesado.

No podía asistir. Con toda la tristeza del mundo, no iba a estar para el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

—Viktor.

—Lo siento. Estoy pensando mucho...

— ¿Te preocupa algo? —Preguntó Yuuri, notablemente inquieto al verlo. Relajó su expresión preocupada y pasó su mano por los cabellos ajenos, despeinando más de lo que ya estaban.

—Todo se encuentra de maravilla—respondió—. ¿Me llamabas por algo?

—Quería preguntarte a qué hora vas a dejar a Makkachin. No sé si tenga un tiempo libre hasta terminar la presentación.

— ¿Cuándo puedo venir?

—En la mañana, cuando abra el estudio.

—A esa hora debo reunirme con la orquesta...—respondió. Las cosas parecían cooperar para ser menos factible ver al japonés antes de ir a Moscú.

Pensó en una solución. Lamentar la falta de coincidencias no lo iba a ayudar. Decidió pedirle a Yuuri que se encargara de su amigo hasta que regresara, no quería llevarlo sólo para pasar un par de noches. Lo iba a agotar, y aparte, para dejarlo sólo era preferible que alguien lo acompañara.

Después de todo, el canino estaba entusiasmado con Yuuri. Le gustaba su presencia, porque cada vez que se encontraban los tres, el perro buscaba la atención del japonés. Se seguro sentía algo especial en Yuuri.

— ¿Y si voy a dejarlo en la mañana? Me refiero a dejarlo en tu departamento antes de tomar mi vuelo.

—Creo que es posible—respondió, probablemente haciendo un horario mental para saber qué planes tendría esa mañana.

—Entonces pasaré por ahí.

* * *

Ese día amaneció muy frío. Debía tomar su vuelo en un par de horas y sus maleta se encontraba lista para irse. Su amigo, sentado a su lado, esperaba que la puerta fuera abierta para salir.

Las calles de San Petersburgo eran agradables de recorrer. Y aunque conocía cada lugar a la perfección, creía que seguía poseyendo su encanto. Fue por varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio de varios pisos, no estuvo seguro de cuál botón debía presionar, así que sacó de su bolsillo un papel que llevaba las indicaciones.

Tocó el que creyó, debía ser el quinto botón de entre el montón, escuchando el sonido del timbre.

— _ ¿Hola? _

—Hola, soy Viktor.

_ —Ahora abro la puerta, entra por la última puerta de la derecha— _ dijo Phichit y la señal se cortó. Seguido, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Entró, cerrando a sus espaldas para continuar por varias escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Se adentró en el pasillo, con Makkachin a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocó un par de veces, esperando.

Escuchó en el interior voces, parecían que estaban discutiendo algo. No tuvo tiempo de indagar, la puerta se abrió y vio a un Yuuri claramente recién despierto.

Su cabello despeinado, su rostro somnoliento, sus vestimentas arrugadas y un abrigo encima por el frío. No recordaba haber visto una escena tan adorable.

— ¡Viktor! —Exclamó el japonés sorprendido. De inmediato lo vio intentado arreglar un poco su cabello y ropa, sin tener el mayor éxito. No pido evitar soltar una risita.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Buenos días...—saludó tímido.

—Traigo a Makkachin—habló, pasando una maleta a Yuuri en la cual tenía algunos objetos que podría necesitar. El japonés la tomó desorientado—. Ahí hay comida y un par de juguetes. Aunque prefiere dormir y acostarse, no tendrás problemas para cuidarlo.

Viktor se agachó a la altura del perro, acariciando su cabeza.

—Pórtate bien, amigo. No quiero que le causes problemas a Yuuri, cuídalo mientras no estoy.

—Eso último deberías decírmelo a mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —sonrió, restando importancia al asunto.

Miró a Yuuri, se veía más despierto mientras se apoyaba en la entrada. Makkachin entró después de recibir una última caricia, explorando el lugar que sería su hogar por los próximos tres días.

—Gracias por cuidarlo hasta que regrese—dijo Viktor.

—Es un gusto. Además, adoro a Makkachin. Tal vez es una mala idea dejarlo conmigo, podría encariñarme demasiado y quedármelo.

—No harías eso—jugó Viktor—. Vendría todos los días a intentar llevármelo de regreso.

Yuuri rió.

Sentía que le fallaba por irse en esas épocas, pero no podía hacer nada. Deseaba ver su espectáculo y apoyarlo.

Se acercó al japonés, abrazándolo con suavidad. El cuerpo del más bajo se quedó quieto, no esperaba la acción del hombre frente a él. Titubeante y con sus manos temblando de forma casi imperceptible, devolvió el gesto.

Presionó ligeramente más fuerte, lo suficiente para no incomodar al bailarín. Y el ligero olor suave y floral proveniente de los cabellos oscuros, inundó sus sentidos de manera agradable. Unos cuantos cabellos golpeaban su mejilla, provocándole un cosquilleo.

—Cuando regrese, salgamos.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Necesito una razón para querer compartir algo de tiempo contigo?

Los dedos de Yuuri de movieron un poco en su espalda.

—Supongo que no...

—Bien—dijo separándose. Si seguía mucho tiempo así iba a preferir quedarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones—. Espérame, volveré cuanto antes.

— ¿Y a dónde iría? —Bufó Yuuri, sonriendo.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco lo pienses.

Dirigió su atención al reloj de su muñeca, debía regresar a casa para tomar sus maletas e inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir al aeropuerto.

—Nos vemos, Yuuri.

—Nos vemos... Viktor.

* * *

Dio la segunda revisión de todo y se encontraba en la puerta, listo para salir. En su mente la imagen de Yuuri despidiéndose le daba una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera salía y ya quería regresar.

Ocupó su celular, revisando algunos mensajes que habían llegado. Entre ellos de sus compañeros diciendo que debía llegar pronto, puesto que todos estaban apareciendo, menos él. Una idea surgió en su mente al recordar la anterior presentación.

De inmediato, buscó un lugar antes de marcar el número de teléfono.

— ¿Hola? Quería saber si podían entregar un arreglo floral.... El mejor que tenga... ¿Pudieran conseguir unas cuantas de color azul? No importa si sale más costoso. Entiendo, claro.

Viktor escuchaba a la señorita al otro lado de la línea. Un arreglo grande y lleno de lirios y rosas blancas y azules. Eso le gustaba para Yuuri.

Después de terminar el pedido, dio la dirección y la hora en la cual quería que fuese entregado, el nombre de la persona y un mensaje extra en el arreglo. Lo cargó en una de sus tarjetas de crédito, satisfecho de haber terminado antes de marcharse.

Cerró bien la puerta a sus espaldas, tomó un auto hasta el aeropuerto y al cabo de varios minutos, llegó. No faltaron los reclamos de Yakov por no dignarse en llamar para que supieran donde estaba. Viktor no dio importancia a sus palabras, era obvio que llegaría.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Makkachin? Creí que Chris había ido de vacaciones de regreso a su país por unos días—preguntó Mila con curiosidad.

—Está con Yuuri. Le pedí que lo cuidara unos días hasta que regresara.

— ¿Estará bien ahí?

—Claro que si, Makkachin quiere mucho a Yuuri. A veces creo que lo quiere más que a mí...

—Si su dueño es un tonto me imagino porque...

Viktor no respondió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esos comentarios. Solo era Yuri, siendo Yuri.

Después de la inspección del equipaje y varios lugares por los cuales pasar, pudieron entrar al avión. Eran cuatro horas de diferencia en avión desde San Petersburgo a Moscú.

Su cabeza hacía cuenta de las horas en su cabeza. Él tenía la presentación a en la tarde, para ser preciso a las cuatro en punto. Se tardaba dos horas. Salía a la seis y un poco más.

No, no aunque lo intentara era posible.

Llegó en la tarde, hospedados en un mismo hotel todos los músicos. Después de dejar sus cosas salieron para divertirse un poco con los integrantes con los cuales se llevaba. Yuri, Georgi, Mila y la mejor amiga de ésta, Tanya.

Conocían bien los lugares así que no les era difícil saber a dónde ir. Después de varias horas juntos, decidieron volver cada uno a su habitación para descansar. Estaba cayendo la noche y Viktor se acostó en la cama de aquel hotel. Mirando el cielo anaranjado cambiar paulatinamente de colores mientras se fijaba en el reloj en su mano, contando los minutos que faltaban para que fuera veintinueve.

Le hacía falta Makkachin, porque la cama era más fría sin su fiel amigo haciéndole compañía. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y cuando vio que había llegado la media noche, cerró sus ojos pensando en Yuuri.

* * *

Se acomodó el cabello. Yuri estaba afinando su instrumento con una calma innata. Lo único para lo cual él tenía paciencia era su violín, un regalo que recibió a muy temprana edad por parte de su abuelo. No tocaba si no era con ese instrumento y lo cuidaba como si fuera el objeto más preciado que tenía. Tal vez porque lo era.

Algo similar sucedía con el piano que tenía en casa. Lo cuidaba con esmero porque era un regalo que obtuvo de sus padres hace años.

El lugar se llenaba de personas en vestimentas elegantes. Lo demás, era lo que conocía de memoria. Esperar a que se llenara el lugar antes de poder presentarse todos juntos y por último, comenzar una de las melodías. Lo hizo con amor y dedicación, procurando que todos sintieran las notas.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas hasta terminar. Fue presentado y recibió flores, saludó con varios de los músicos como felicitaciones. Rodeado de una gran onda de aplausos por parte de todo el público.

Salió a los pocos minutos, con sus compañeros y a los lados. La tarde se volvía a esconder para dar paso a la noche. Se fijó en el oscuro firmamento y vio su reloj, seis y quince.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular cuando lo prendió.

_ 《 _ _ Gracias por las flores, son realmente hermosas. Voy a recordarlas cuando entre a escena. _ _ 》 _

Su corazón saltó. Miró nuevamente la hora en su reloj.

—Debo estar loco...—murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Viktor? —Preguntó Yuri. La mirada del resto de la orquesta se posó en él. Los vio por unos prolongados segundos.

—Sí, estoy completamente loco—dijo antes de parar al primer taxi que pasó cerca. El rostro de todos mostró una clara sorpresa y sin decir nada más que un vago "lo siento", se subió al auto y pidió que acelerara hasta el hotel.

El taxi lo esperó abajo.

Entró a la habitación y metió en desorden todas las cosas en la maleta. Sin importarle el orden. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, asegurándose de tener todo lo que dentro y salió para adentrarse nuevamente en el auto.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El conductor se veía entusiasmado con la oportunidad de ir veloz, así que sin hacer nada más que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aceleró y se dirigió al aeropuerto con una velocidad que hubiera asustado a algunos. A Viktor no.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, vio en la pantalla el nombre de Yakov. No contestó, sabiendo bien que la ola de reclamos con respecto a su manía por hacer lo que le viniera en gana no tardaría en llegar. Y es que no lo pensó demasiado. Ellos tenían razón, a veces era muy impulsivo.

Llegó en unos minutos y pagó en taxi. Se adentró y de inmediato se acercó para comprar el boleto de regreso a su ciudad natal.

—Un boleto para San Petersburgo—pidió.

—El próximo vuelo sale en treinta minutos, ¿de qué clase prefiere ir?

Viktor dejó su tarjeta y pasó, con el boleto en mano, a la inspección de sus pertenencias desordenadas. Esperó con paciencia y cuando abordó el vuelo y comenzó a despegar, pensó en sus acciones.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Preguntó para el mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

En realidad, ese era un evento que no podía dejar pasar por nada del mundo. Era algo importante. Después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba para estar con Yuuri. Tal vez no iba a estar presente para su próximo cumpleaños, quizá en la próxima ocasión Yuuri viajaría a un lugar lejano y él se arrepentiría de no haber compartido ese día.

Porque Yuuri, eventualmente, se iba a marchar algún día.

Esas horas en el avión le bastaron para reflexionar un poco acerca de sus acciones en el pasado.

_ "Mi deseo era imitar su presencia en mi mente. Porque escuchar canciones que lo recordaran no me estaba siendo suficiente." _

Después de las cuatro horas en el vuelo pudo salir. Eran más de las diez de la noche y la presentación debía haber terminado a las diez en punto. Pidió que en el tiempo que usara para dejar su maleta en el departamento, poder alcanzar a Yuuri antes de que el día acabará.

Dejó la maleta en cualquier lugar que pudiera, se lavó la cara y salió, al fin y al cabo llevaba el terno que usó para la presentación.

Fue al teatro, buscando a la distancia el lugar. Cuando se acercó vio a unas pocas personas saliendo del lugar. Se acercó a la entrada, encontrando los asientos vacíos y el telón cerrado, tal y como lo había esperado.

Entró, caminando varios pasos en el lugar. Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos haciendo eco en el lugar.

Al parecer, había llegado tarde.

Suspiró, rendido.

El esfuerzo no había valido la pena si ni siquiera alcanzó a ver a Yuuri cuando salía del teatro. Sus ánimos decayendo poco a poco.

—Viktor...

La mención de su nombre lo estremeció, volteó de inmediato para ver a Yuuri. Respiraba con dificultad, al parecer estuvo corriendo antes de entrar. En los ojos castaños había confusión, era obvio que no esperaba verlo después de decirle que regresaría en la tarde del siguiente día.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo sonriendo con alegría. Vio los ojos chocolate resplandecer con un brillo que le resultó hermoso. Se acercó al japonés, abrazándolo con fuerza en el silencio del teatro que apenas tenía unas cuántas luces prendidas.

— ¿Viniste para eso? —Preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Podías esperar hasta mañana.

—Siendo sincero, no podía.

Se separó y Yuuri mantuvo una impecable y extendida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

—Ahora mismo voy a salir con los chicos de la academia—respondió. Viktor recordó los planes que tenía Phichit para el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Se sintió un poco decaído hasta que el chico de cabellos oscuros habló.

— ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros? —Preguntó. Su rostro bajó con un ligero sonrojo.

—Por supuesto que no...

Ambos salieron, uno a lado del otro. Los amigos de Yuuri lo esperaban a unas cuentas calles de distancia. Después de que el japonés diera un par de explicaciones dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Viktor estaba cansado, pero en ese momento no le importaba, cumplió su meta repentina de llegar para ver a Yuuri. Incluso aunque fuera a menos de dos horas de terminar el día.

Miró al chico a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y escondiéndose en el borde de su bufanda oscura de color azul. Su mano cubierta por los guantes, balanceada de un lado a otro.

Las voces del grupo que hablaba tan entusiasta se dejaron de escuchar. Y ver a Yuuri fijar sus ojos en él después de tan pesado día, le dieron una gran calma.

Viktor suspiró. Era tiempo de admitir que Yuuri no solo estaba colándose en sus pensamientos. Yuuri estaba entrando a su corazón sigilosamente.


End file.
